


绝妙的渗透（译）

by kiyntuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyntuo/pseuds/kiyntuo
Summary: 原作：《Magnificent Penetration》作者： AbstractConcept原文地址：http://www.thebejeweledgreenbottle.com/2007%20winter%20games/Team%20Postwar/siege2.htm备注：战后，SS还活着，并被迫与极其放飞自我的救世主同居。人物性格多少有些OOC。渣翻。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. 01-02

（1）

金斯莱庄严的眼神扫过所有人，用他一贯低沉的声音说道：“黑魔王已死。这很好，但这并不代表各位可以放松警惕，也别互相吹捧，自我满足。现如今我们依然有很多工作要做，最好别把时间浪费在所谓的相互慰藉（原masturbation：直译为自慰、手淫）上。”

哈利想笑。他朝着斯内普靠过去——斯内普是场内坐的离他最近的人——“这词简直太可笑了！”

斯内普鄙视地瞪了咧着嘴笑的正欢的救世主一眼。

“波特，我听到了，”金斯莱严厉地说。“此时此刻，你的轻浮非常不得体。尤其女士们还在场。”

“那么，女士们不在的时候我就可以轻浮了？”哈利假装无辜地问。

“闭嘴，蠢货，”斯内普低吼。他把注意力扳回了金斯莱身上，嘴唇抿成一条细线。

哈利叹了口气。他本希望这个小小的下流玩笑可以吸引大家，尤其是斯内普的注意力，毕竟，他实在想看这个男人被“别的”事情分神的样子。

“考虑到这次的讨论会根本就是与你有关的，你最好把注意力放到会议上来。”斯内普说，告诫他最好把态度放认真点。

“总是和我有关，”哈利抱怨道。“我受够了……我杀了伏地魔。我们俘获了大多数食死徒。一切都结束了。现在正开着至少十场胜利派对，我真想跑去和他们一起狂欢，好过在这里听什么冗长的训导。为什么我们不能放松些？为什么——我不能？”

“因为正如你提到的，食死徒并未被我们全部俘获，”金斯莱解释道。“其中就有卢修斯.马尔福。目前德拉科在我们手里，卢修斯.马尔福很绝望，因而非常危险。并且他曾发誓要向背叛了黑魔王、尤其背叛了他儿子的斯内普报仇。”

斯内普把目光移向别处。“战争期间德拉科很安全地待在监狱里。如果他依然‘自由地’听命于黑魔王，被判的刑期可比现在要长的多得多。卢修斯应当谢我才是。”

哈利摆摆手。“我能理解您的担忧，毕竟斯内普身处险境。但这关我什么事？难道我们的教授先生没有自保的能力么？”

“……我们认为你和斯内普身处同等险境。”

哈利哼了一声。“还跟以前一样！该死的！”

“我们有线人提出马尔福可能试图——”

“让他试试！让他们都来试试！您是想提醒我再多加提防吗？我没法再更小心了！那些防御魔咒简直……谁也不可能比我使用更熟练，当然，我还时不常还拿出来练习练习，而且我时刻保持着警惕......”

“还不够，波特，还不够。”

哈利从椅子上弹起来，瞪着他。“你这是什么意思？”

“直到卢修斯被逮捕之前，我希望你们二位都待在格里莫广场，”金斯莱说。

斯内普短暂地闭上了眼，深深地吸了一口气。“还是直接把我送到卢修斯那儿吧。”他呻吟道。

金斯莱的目光更严厉了。“我们非常感激你在战时为我们提供的情报，”他说。“失去你对于我们来说将是巨大的损失——只因你不愿和波特先生共度几日。”

斯内普的肩膀沉了下去。“我猜这已经是你们认为最合理的安排，”他干巴巴地说。

“没门！你们不能把我锁在那个像坟墓一样的地方，就因为马尔福对我怀恨在心。几年来，我没有一天不渴望着过我想过的生活，我本以为我终于有机会了！”

“不会太久的。只要等到我们抓住马尔福，”唐克斯认真地指出。

“我们会尽最大努力，在最短时间内擒获他，”莱姆斯补充道。

“拜托了，哈利。我们只是想保护你，让你安安全全的。”哈利望着韦斯莱夫人充满忧虑的眼神，失望地叹了口气。他懂她在战争中经历的种种，所以他不忍心再让她焦虑了。没错，他并不是唯一一个值得好好放松的人。

“那好吧。只要时间不长就行，”他明确要求道。他瞟了一眼未来的室友一眼。“而且斯内普最好不要对我的一切指手划脚。”

“——教授，”男人阴冷地看着他。“向你保证，波特，我根本没想管你的那些破事。我想那座令人不快的建筑对我们来说空间足够大了。我会尽量少和你碰面。”

哈利沉重地跌回座位。“希望您说到做到，”他满面愁容地说。

OoOoOoOoO

（2）

“家，美好的家，”哈利酸溜溜地说，把他的大箱子放在门边。“我曾希望再也不会看到这个令人难过的地方，但考虑到我糟糕的运气，我猜这次是必须深入了解这里了...”

布莱克夫人肯定是听见了开门的声音，嚎叫伴随着胡言乱语齐飞。哈利皱起了眉头。那些语句依然难以听清；大多是在咒骂麻瓜、泥巴种——尖酸凄厉的声音像洪水般席卷整栋房子，在墙与墙之间产生连绵不绝的回音。

斯内普在哈利身后“砰”地关上了门。“把你的嘴闭上，令人作呕的老妖婆，否则我可以一把火烧了你——”女人并没有停止嚎叫，但她的音量确实减弱了些。“那个家养小精灵在哪？”斯内普问。

“死了。”哈利没看男人的眼睛。“我不想谈这个。”

“很好。你最好永远别跟我说一丁点你的遭遇和感受。”斯内普迈开步子，却被哈利的箱子绊了一下。他克制着自己踉跄的步子，扶住快要散架的桌子，差点撞翻桌子上的大烛台。斯内普把烛台复位的时候，哈利简直快要憋不住笑出声了，于是他把烛台猛地往桌上一摔，转身怒视着哈利，喘着粗气试图恢复镇静。“波特，把你的破玩意儿搬走！”他怒吼道，狠狠地指着哈利的箱子。“如果我再被它绊住，我发誓一定会做一些让你特别不快的事。”

“说得就跟你真能做到似的，”哈利咕哝着，但还是用漂浮咒抬着箱子带头上了楼。斯内普勉强地跟在后面，然后打开沿途每扇门，简要扫视每个房间。“你在找什么？”

“看来不指望能住的跟香格里拉酒店一样了，”斯内普答道，“但我希望找到一个至少能让人住的房间。”

“我以为你在这里会很自在，”哈利说道。“这里到处都漂浮着令人不快的、不知道什么东西死哪去了的味道，跟你一贯的阴冷潮湿很搭。”

斯内普的嘴角向上提起。“是的，再给我摆一套刑具，装饰几条可爱的能在阁楼上咔咔作响的铁链，我保证我会睡得像婴儿一样香。”他把头伸到另一间屋子里看了看，然后迅速抽回目光，一脸怪异。“唯一像样的房间就是你对面这间，我能问问为什么其他房间的床上都盖着巨大结实的蜘蛛网？”他嘲讽地询问着，然后注意到哈利脸上的表情似乎对他前一句话充满着浓浓的兴趣，斯内普停住了。“收起你的幻想，波特。难道你没有其他更好的事要做么？”

哈利咧嘴一笑。“事实上，还真没有。”

斯内普的表情很痛苦。“我真心希望卢修斯.马尔福赶紧被一块金加隆噎死，死的透透的。”

哈利沉重的叹了口气，点点头。“我也希望。”他同意极了。


	2. 03-04

（3）

“真无聊，”哈利沮丧地大声宣布。

斯内普从书中抬起头来，看到哈利.调皮鬼.波特靠在门口，双手插兜，轻轻噘着嘴有点不高兴的样子。斯内普眨了眨眼。“很抱歉我怎么没想到穿双软底鞋跳个踢踏舞什么的取悦救世主。如果你能找到一顶礼帽和一根手杖……”

哈利叹了口气。“我没指望您。只是……刚才那个小时我一直四处游荡，想找个事做，好把自己从可怕的布莱克夫人诅咒中拯救出来，结果什么都没找到。”

“那么你现在也来错地方了，”斯内普建议，他的声音听起来好像在危险的边缘。不过哈利没在意，漫不经心地走到床边坐下。“你在读什么书？”

“如何伺候波特，”斯内普迅速说道。“立刻走开。我刚才可没骚扰你。”

“我才来5分钟。好吧，一共两天了。但时间也不算长。”

“显然救世主没装备自娱自乐的技能。也许可以试着把你的手指戳进门厅的石头怪物嘴里，看看会发生什么，”男人建议道。

“哈，我很清楚会发生什么。我之前看到它咬掉了倒在它附近的伞柄——你就不觉得无聊吗？”

“我相当烦躁。行了吧？”他开始不耐烦了。

哈利猛地倒在床上，留海垂在他的眼前。"我知道西里斯为什么这么讨厌这个地方了，"他静静地说，“这里会吞噬你的意识，直到你忘记了外面的世界。什么都没有——除了尘埃、黑暗，以及一个尖酸、腐坏、总是在梦中垂死挣扎的疯女人。”

“令人意外的戏剧化描述，”斯内普的语气带着厌恶。“走开。如果你愿意，完全可以写点刚才那种哥特诗，但别冲着我耳朵喷。”

“你不觉得么？这些……你知道的，那种压抑——好像整个人在黑暗中慢慢窒息，永远都不会有人知道，也没人关心的那种感觉吗？”

“我的确觉得窒息，”斯内普低声说，“但我认为这多半是由于一位不受欢迎的意外访客非要强占我的时间，并且不让我做我想做的事情。”

哈利的脸色开始发青。“真抱歉，我原本想试着给你沉闷的生活带来一缕阳光呢，”他有点气呼呼地说。

斯内普的理智尽力克制着他的怒气——一个身材瘦长、头发乱成一团、鼻头上还落着一块灰的年轻人正横躺在他的床上。斯内普实在不能把他归类为“一缕阳光”或者能改善“沉闷的生活”的任何东西。“如果你想找个人解闷，为什么不打扰一下你的朋友？”他建议。“我并不认为凤凰社目前那些不值得一提的小搜查行动要用上所有兵力。而且只要专横的救世主提出要求，他的朋友肯定能排除万难放下一切过来迎合他不是吗？”

“我不专横！”哈利觉得有被冒犯到，但眼中的光芒也黯淡了下来。“他们的确不可能一直都在工作。哪怕能顺便过来一趟让我们知道事情的进展也好啊，对吗？”

“毫无疑问，”斯内普心不在焉地表示同意，目光已再度回到书中。

“嘿，谢谢！真是个好主意，”哈利说。男人抬起头，刚好看到男孩浮现出灿烂的笑容，而后关上了门。

斯内普轻轻摇了摇头，实际上他也觉得格里莫广场总是笼罩在一团散不开的阴郁当中，让人感到厌烦。

啊，好吧，如果说有谁的意志能战胜这栋鬼屋，那一定是波特。即便战胜不了，也跟他毫无关系，只要波特离自己远点就行。

（4）

“哦科尔尼，你永远都能准确击中我脑子里的游走球，” 哈利低低地吹了一声口哨，翻过了一页杂志。“老天，爱尔兰队今年可成了热门球队。”他喃喃自语，差点对着眼前的照片流下哈喇子。

“这是什么味道？！”楼下传来一个声音。

“嗯？可能是我早些时候把床单都拿出来晾了……加上屋里不透气。”哈利心烦意乱地回答。“这样吧，Unguentmenti——”（原文自创，一种空气清新剂咒语）哈利朝大厅的大致方向挥了挥魔杖。“这回应该行了。”他叹了口气，又翻了一页，眼神黏在了追球手的手指上。“唔……美极了。”

在斯内普黑着脸冲进来之时，哈利在魁地奇球队的陪伴下已度过了相当美好的几分钟。这次他的声音听起来很生气。“波特！那该死的恶臭是什么？闻起来好像是什么东西烧焦了！”

“那你想让我怎么做呢?”哈利问道。“我已经施了一个空气清新香味咒。”

斯内普站在门口，盯着下面的走廊。“解释下为什么黑烟正从厨房的方位往外冒？！”

哈利抓着杂志拔腿就跑。“我的烤肉！”

“烤肉？你这个蠢货！”斯内普跟在哈利后面，看着他冲进厨房猛地拉开烤炉门。更多的浓烟滚滚而出，哈利踉踉跄跄地一边后退一边呛咳。再看烤炉里，一大团黑漆漆的烤肉正在燃烧，火焰噼啪作响。“如果你不小心，就不是烤肉这么简单了，可能会变成烤救世主和他教授——”

哈利咳嗽了一声，挥舞着手。“清泉如注！”他喊着，然后一股水流从魔杖里喷了出来。不料火焰越窜越高，又把他逼退了几步，撞上了斯内普，差点摔倒。哈利急忙把手扶在斯内普胳膊肘上，这是目前唯一能让他保持直立的物件。“怎么回事？！”他恼怒道。

“烤箱里肯定有油。”斯内普告诉他。“出去，让我来处理！”

“我能搞定！”哈利嘴硬。

“闭上嘴给我滚，你这该死的白痴！”斯内普把他推出房间，之后迅速变出一堆灰尘，盖住火源隔绝空气，顺利灭了火。随着空气的流通，浓烟也逐渐消散了。 

斯内普站在厨房中央，惊愕地看着波特制造的惨案。天花板被烧成黑色，两个橱柜被毁。地板染成了黄色，所有的东西都被烟熏坏了。那块可怜的烤肉，孤零零地立在被融化了一半的歪歪扭扭的烤炉架上，已经干瘪了，缩成了一团奇形怪状的焦碳。

哈利在门口小心翼翼地站着，挥舞着杂志，想快点驱散烟雾。“我真的，真的很抱歉。”他看着斯内普僵硬的身体说。

斯内普怒不可遏地瞪着哈利。“哦——我真希望这个道歉能让一切都没发生过，”他简直想往这个小巨怪脸上吐口唾沫。

“我……我不知道会搞这么糟，但确实是我的错，”哈利无可奈何地说。“我想我可能把韦斯莱把戏坊最新开发的烟火放在了旁边；他们给它起了个名叫‘大爆炸’……” 

“你竟然把韦斯莱烟火放在炉子旁边了？！”

“我说了对不起。”

“一点长进也没有！你这虚伪、傲慢、愚蠢、懒惰的——”斯内普一把从他手里夺过杂志，“瞧瞧你读的这是什么幼稚的垃圾！” 

“嘿！”哈利抗议，“还给我！”

斯内普瞥了一眼头条文章，又难以置信地多看了两眼。“我们得到了最大的扫帚？（画外音：扫帚就是JB）”他大声念道。

哈利感觉到一股能和刚才的火焰相媲美的热浪正往他脸上爬升。“只是一本魁地奇杂志。”他急忙说。 

“想必是一本赤裸裸的性幻想盛宴，我敢肯定。”斯内普讽刺道，而且看上去有些反感。

哈利猛地从他手里把杂志扯了下来，导致有一页被撕破了一角。“闭嘴！你别管我！啊，看把科尔尼的扫帚底下弄成什么样子了！” 

斯内普深吸了一口气，挺直了身子，怒视着那个小鬼。“把！厨房！收拾！干净！你这个屁用没有的小变态！”他咆哮道，接着怒气冲冲地走出房间。

哈利把杂志扔到斯内普身后。

“给你！”他喊道。“我想你比我更需要这本书！等你从里边买了新扫帚往Pi眼儿里捅了之后就不会这么令人厌恶了！”

斯内普怒不可遏地转过身来，冲着波特发了一道咒语，好在波特及时躲开了。恶咒朝柜子的方向猛冲了过去，最后把碗柜炸出一个洞。斯内普拧着脸，喘着粗气。“打扫这堆破玩意儿的时候！给我修好它！”他命令道。

说完他转身离开了。哈利的心怦怦直跳，由于争吵和惊吓所刺激分泌的肾上腺素正在他的身体里翻滚。他把满是汗水的手掌在牛仔裤上抹了抹，弯腰捡起杂志。

哈利尽量忽视着这场争论在他胃里引起的奇怪的兴奋，他扫视了一下厨房的惨状，把注意力集中在他必须做的善后工作上。“也许他需要上个床发泄一下。”哈利告诉杂志上的科尔尼。

科尔尼给了哈利一个得意的假笑，而后手指攀上了扫帚把。

哈利长叹一声，把杂志折好，放进他往常放魔杖的屁股兜儿里。“而且他也不是唯一一个需要发泄的。”他喃喃自语道。


	3. 05-06

（5）

“梅林……你又干了什么？”斯内普盯着房间，厌恶明明白白出现在苍白的脸上。

哈利摘下眼镜，擦了擦鼻梁上的汗。“我只是想让这儿变得亮堂点，”他疲惫地解释道。

“所以你觉得雏菊比较合适？”

“呃……并不是。雏菊是自己冒出来的。我的意思是，咒语没有指明到底哪种花……”

斯内普越过哈利的肩膀瞥了一眼。“这是什么鬼东西？”他狐疑地把一本小册子从桌上拿起来。“‘十个能让你的家充满阳光的咒语。’你从哪儿得来的这个玩意儿？”

哈利有点害臊。“赫敏给我的，她觉得可能有用。”

“好极了。我觉得你完全可以再点缀些钩花餐垫什么的，给这儿再增添点‘老女人’氛围。”

“你得算上布莱克夫人，”哈利指出。“这种氛围这儿可不缺。”

斯内普对此表示无法反驳。“打住。虽然我看得出你在试图做些改善……不过恐怕还是之前的氛围跟我的心情更配。说真的，波特——雏菊？”

“我告诉过你了，咒语并没有具体指明花的种类。这一切都是由于在我施咒的时候脑子里大概勾画了一个美好环境。你知道，美好的环境总能使人联想到一片花海什么的……不过我对花不是很熟悉，但我碰巧知道雏菊长什么样……”

“于是我们拥有了雏菊墙纸、雏菊台布、插着雏菊的花瓶、雏菊椅垫、带有明显雏菊图案的地毯，噢，棒极了——墙上还挂着一幅镶着相框的雏菊大画。所以我猜救世主肯定集中了超乎寻常的精力来布置这一切吧？”

“可不是么，”哈利承认，“不然您就看见裸男了，”他小声补充道。显然救世主忘记了斯内普从前是货真价实的教授——后脑勺好像长着眼睛，耳朵跟蝙蝠雷达似的那么灵。

“……裸体男人吗？”

哈利咽了口唾沫，把眼神挪到装饰着数百万朵雏菊的桌布上。“对。呃……当咒语要求指令者联想令人愉快的环境时，我首先想到的其实是那个……”他用嘶哑的声音坦白道。接着他闭上眼睛，准备接受对方的冷嘲热讽或是什么。然而并没有。

“……我想，就装饰而言，目前这个主题至少在某种程度上更能为社会所接受。”斯内普客观评价道，不过他的声音听起来有点不稳。“说真的，我在到处是这种木兰门植物包围的环境里可吃不下饭。”

哈利小心翼翼地睁开眼睛瞥了房间一眼，不自然地避开了斯内普的目光。“说实话，我也不行。的确有点……恶心。但我不知道怎么把它们换回来。”

斯内普一挥魔杖，就把一切都恢复了原状。“告诉我，你在学校到底都学了什么？”然后他大步走出了房间。哈利松了口气。

“好吧，幸亏你不是魔咒课的教授，否则我就得给你的教学技能挑刺了！”哈利在他身后喊道。

斯内普没理他。哈利把前额抵在恢复原状的黑木餐桌上。他觉得自己刚才快窒息了。

（6）

斯内普向椅背上一靠，一只胳膊垫在脑后，目不转睛地望着夕阳暮光正挣扎着、透过厚厚的窗帘挤进屋来。突然窗帘微微动了动——在那东西还没反应过来的时候，他的魔杖轻轻一指便已解决了问题。他低头看了眼滚落到地毯上的那只被石化的狐媚子，接着又把目光移到布帘上扫视起来。

他的脑海里开始翻腾这一天所发生的事情。就在这时，眼前又出现了一丝颤动。

波特。

波特和裸男。

裸男波特。

这个想法相当惊人。

斯内普从未把这个男孩看作同性恋。或者说，他根本就没有考虑过这孩子的性取向。他没说，他也没问过。当然，他们总是站在明显的对立面，谁也不会进一步了解谁。

太他妈糟糕了，他从未想过自己会了解到波特这一面。

他懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，另一只狐媚子掉了下来。波特会是个不错的“消遣”，他想。如果能保持五分钟不惹人发火的话就最好了。他长相迷人，总是充满激情，精瘦健康。虽然智商堪忧——但斯内普也承认，如果按照他的打分标准，那这世上恐怕没几个人智商合格。

但波特的愚蠢和顽固真是个问题。他很容易就能把两人之间简单的谈话演变成决斗宣言，这让他们的相处难上加难。当然斯内普知道，面对波特的挑衅，他也时常会做出极为消极的反应就是了……但即便他试图鼓励他的时候，这孩子也从没能明白过。

他的思绪又回到了当初那些该死的大脑封闭术课上——他当时可是很有风度地告诉男孩，他第一次尝试大脑封闭术的结果并没有想象中那么糟，但小巨怪却一点也不领情。

梅林，他可真是个禽兽。

他心里似乎常年住着一个流浪汉，哪怕有人能弹个铜纳特给他。只要有人愿意试试的话，一定会听到回响。

所有的情绪失控大概……

斯内普叹了口气，看着最后一只狐猸子从窗帘缝里滚了出来。他从前压根儿没有想到，波特读那些乏味的体育杂志，是为了看那些浑身肌肉的汉子在书页间飞来飞去，好满足某种欲望。这孩子并不像他从前以为的那么一本正经、不经情事。

这消息有点令人鼓舞，但斯内普很怀疑波特是否能在那些英俊健壮的男运动员和油腻腻、令人生厌的前教授之间做出正确选择。有那么一瞬间，斯内普决定对男孩好一点，用热脸贴冷屁股那种方法赢得一些砝码？停下，波特不值得，真的。再说他可能也不习惯把他的任何一位老师当成床伴吧。

真遗憾。简直浪费了那修长的身段、毫无赘肉的腰、白皙的皮肤、闪着光的眼睛，以及诱人的脸。又一次叹了口气，斯内普想，总会有希望的。阿不思不是常这么说？什么“永远不要放弃希望，否则你就放弃了所有”这样的蠢话。他完全可以有所期待，期待又不会给任何人造成伤害。他可以期待，还可以幻想……

也许波特会在深夜里害羞地敲响他的房门……

“我觉得水龙头卡住了，”他会这么说。接着斯内普会发现波特几乎全裸，只有一条旧毛巾缠在他的腰臀上……“也许你能帮帮忙?”（不，波特不会那样说的。）“帮个忙?”是了，他会这么说。

然后斯内普会站起来——哈，是的——好像要陪着那个男孩，去解决他的困境。当斯内普慢慢靠近时，他会屏住呼吸，不自在地眯起眼睛。“你确定你自己搞定不了那个水龙头吗，波特？”他会狡黠地问，同时眼睛强调似的盯着小鬼两腿间的位置。

（想到这里，他揉了揉自己的胯下，安抚着硬得有些发痛的部位。）

波特的脸会有些冒火，然后下巴跟着扬起来。“那你不打算帮忙了？”

在他还没来得及转身时，斯内普就会狠狠地钳着他的下巴，逼他面向自己。“恰恰相反。我非常愿意提供帮助，如果你真的需要的话……”

哦，是的。他会用唇攫住波特的唇，会用舌慢慢地深入他的口腔……接着听他低声说:“是的……”然后斯内普的手指会把男孩腰臀处那条旧毛巾扯开，让他不着寸缕，让那脆弱的勃起暴露在空气中。

（……斯内普的手指使劲解开文明扣，让自己从裤子的束缚中解脱出来。）

当斯内普用他温暖的手轻触住他的勃起时，波特会发出一声低吟。“如果你这儿真的‘卡住了’，加点润滑油会有帮助的，”斯内普会带着有侵略性的微笑建议。

然后波特会立刻表示同意，然后把自己完全交到他的手里——这比那个讨厌的、真正的波特要顺从得多。“哦……是的”他呻吟的声音比之前大了些。

（“这样就对了……”斯内普附和着。他陷在旖旎的幻想里，用拇指食指和中指环住自己的火热不断套弄着……）

……

门砰的一声打开了。“斯内普，我做了点咖喱当晚餐——哦，梅林。哦，梅林……哦，梅林。” 波特用一只手捂住眼睛，转过身去。斯内普疯狂地抓过一条毯子，想尽快钻到毯子里去。“噢老天，我应该敲门的，”波特的声音有点发哑。“真的……我真的很抱歉，”他补充道。然后他的另一只手也抬了起来，试图遮住他绯红的脸。“我这就走，”他说，惊慌失措地迈了几步，一头撞到了墙上。

他逃得太猛，以致于撞到墙上后又猛地反弹了回来，捂在脸上的双手差点骨折。他最后惊恐地瞥了斯内普一眼，然后逃进了黑暗的走廊里。

斯内普看起来快窒息了。“梅林啊……”男孩跑了之后，他把身上的毯子裹得更紧，直接滚到地上，把脸埋到一个发霉的软垫里。

这么说，波特到目前为止还没法接受他的老师们也是有性需求的人，是不是？看到刚才的反应，斯内普确信。

好吧。不管怎样，至少那个男孩今晚会因他而做噩梦。

他会在梦里梦见什么的。


	4. 07-08

（7）

哈利蜷缩在毯子里，又惊又惧。刚才他撞上了卧室的门，又扔了几道加固咒，即便这样他还是觉得这门锁得不够牢靠。

斯内普会知道破解它们的办法——如果他对刚才那件事愤怒到想要报复，破解门锁什么的轻而易举。

他敢肯定他的前教授已经出离愤怒了。

糟透了，斯内普绝对会报仇的。他甚至不用打开房门就能做到……

见鬼，他可能已经穿墙进来了。他或许会用一些什么怪异的魔法，把自己和墙上难看的壁纸融为一体，然后正盯着这儿看呢。说不定还能看穿这张毯子！

接着斯内普肯定会暗暗施个什么咒让哈利也勃起……当自己想动手释放的时候，他就会从阴影里走出来，叫道“啊哈！”然后——然后指着哈利的那儿，变本加厉地羞辱他。没错儿，这就是他的卑鄙风格。但没辙，毕竟一报还一报。

即便预想成真，哈利也发誓绝对不碰自己。绝不碰。不论斯内普准备用什么咒语摆布他，他都会使劲抵抗的。可说实话，如果真有如上那种该死的魔咒的话，肯定特别特别难抗拒。

他闭上眼睛，迫使自己不去想斯内普那根涨红着、好像有汁液浸润着的坚挺部位。而且尺寸竟比他想象中要大得多……

够了，停下哈利。快想点别的！比如穿着紧身衣的乌姆里奇。或者海格和马克西姆夫人的情事。想什么都行，除了斯内普。真是可笑，直到不久前，他还一直腹诽斯内普是个万年阳痿患者，然而现在这个人显然拥有挑起哈利一部分性欲的能力。

说真的，谁知道斯内普会这么——总是裹在死板的袍子里的、尤其腰以下的那部分——竟然这么性感？哈利开始希望自己刚才能看得更仔细些。他现在也不可能去敲那人的门，央求再给他一次机会好好看看。有点遗憾，真的。

等等，难道斯内普真在暗处给他下咒了吗？让刚才那些东西占据了他的脑子？斯内普常因为一点小事就对他暴跳如雷，这次肯定得气坏了。

毕竟他可从来没有幻想过他这位教授，当然，他也从来没想象过他的任何一位教授是会有性行为的人。斯内普一定是给他下咒了。

然后，想象下那男人亲吻他的样子？

……斯内普看起来不是那种会传递缱绻的眼神、与对方双手交缠，或者长时间接吻缠绵的类型。哈利倒是很容易就想象出有只饥渴的手扳着他的脸，漆黑的瞳孔流露着难以抑制的感情，然后用野蛮的吻夺去他的呼吸…… 

这，这真是——太他妈性感了。斯内普不会有什么柔软或甜蜜的一面。他一定是知道自己正在做什么，知道自己想要做什么，并且会毫不犹豫去做的那型。

他在床上也许十分出色……下流、专横、毫无怜惜。

而且很可能会直截了当，毫无前戏。因为那样会最大限度地增加哈利的屈辱感和疼痛感，使他难以反抗他。

这简直太不公平了。

哈利攥紧拳头，咬紧牙关，全神贯注地想象着邓布利多和伏地魔裸体打羽毛球的情景，以赶走脑中升腾起的欲望。

（8）

哈利从拐角处偷看了一眼。没人。所有的灯都关着。斯内普一定是睡觉了，毕竟都差不多凌晨两点了。确认安全之后，哈利想偷偷溜到楼下，去那场小火灾后他重新装修过的厨房里翻翻，找点吃的。

倒不是他害怕。哈利现在什么都不怕，更不用说斯内普了——除了摄魂怪还能把他吓得够呛——在几次直面伏地魔并取得胜利之后，哈利对其他威胁都不以为然。

他尽可能悄无声息地溜下楼梯。已经有几天没见到斯内普了……但他现在还没准备好去面对。每次一想到那个人，他就面红耳赤。

哈利攥起拳头。他不能再想他了。他得多想点纯洁健康的东西，比如说白云、干净的衣服和……和吃点夜宵。

———

然而刚刚转过拐角，他就撞上了一个人。来人踉踉跄跄地退了几步，随后抽出了魔杖。哈利的动作更快，几乎是本能地施放出无声魔咒击退来者。

“波特！”斯内普出声了，他愤怒地咆哮道。“半夜三更到处游荡，还对无辜的人施咒，你他妈在干什么？”

“……呃，荧光闪烁。”哈利反应过来。“不过……嘿！我也想问你同样的问题！就算我没施障碍重重，你动作也太慢了点。如果我是卢修斯.马尔福，正打算杀你怎么办?”

“我会施咒把那头长长的金发编成一根绞索，缠住他的脖子。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。“因为我正小心翼翼确保不让任何东西发出响动——并不意味我动作慢。我再问一遍：你到底在干什么？”

“找吃的！”

“你就不能挑个合适的时间来吗？”

“不能！因为……那你来这儿又是干什么?”

“……跟你一样。”斯内普极不情愿地回答。

他们面面相觑，然后哈利觉得自己的脸开始升温。让他吃惊的是，斯内普平时苍黄的面色也开始有些发红。

“……” 

“行。挺好。” 

“好吧。呃……那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”

正当哈利从男人身边走过时，大厅里突然传来“砰”的一声，他吓得差点跳起来。“什么情况？”他把魔杖指向走廊那头，心脏狂跳不止。然后他感到斯内普的手搭在了他的肩膀上。这重量和温度都很陌生，不重，又似乎有些冷淡……他想到，这个男人，从来也没和他有过肢体接触。

“不必为每件小事惊慌失措，”斯内普严厉地说。“你反应过度了。只是博格特而已，在前厅的伞架那儿。”

“哦，”哈利松了一口气。“我来对付它。” 

斯内普张了张嘴，似乎要表示反对，但后来又改变了主意。“如果你愿意的话，”他不情愿地说，接着挪开了放在哈利肩上的手。

“现在就去吗？”

“不然呢？”

“行。好的。我这就去……呃……一小会儿就能搞定……”哈利扭头朝前厅走去。他是怎么卷进这个麻烦的？他明明只是来拿几块小饼干之类的东西，而不是想证明他有能力对付什么黑魔法生物。他转过身来，见斯内普还在看着他，就轻轻挥了挥手。没事。博格特而已。他能应付的。

他蹑手蹑脚地走进前厅，尽量不吵醒布莱克夫人的肖像。在这所破烂不堪的房子里，这是他最不喜欢的地方——女人是小天狼星的母亲，总是高声骂骂咧咧，说些不堪入耳的话。她比哈利见过最可怕的博格特还要令人恐惧。

这儿比房子的其他地方更糟，什么都发霉了，充满着绝望和腐朽……哈利有点打哆嗦。是他的错觉吗？气温越来越低了?

不安感由他的大脑深处逐渐散开，甚至，哈利似乎可以听到母亲的尖叫和父亲喊叫声的回音。他努力抗拒着它们。不行，现在不能软弱。他必须向斯内普证明他可以……

一个黑影突然从伞架里蹿了出来，像蘑菇一样逐渐向上生长，变成了一个裹着斗篷的巨大身影，斗篷下，一双瘦骨嶙峋的手伸向哈利。

哈利深深吸了一口气。“呼神护卫！”他低声呼唤守护神。一团虚幻的薄雾从他的魔杖里释出。该死。他必须再努力点。他得想些开心的事。我正骑着扫帚飞，我正骑着扫帚在天上飞……他在脑中胡乱地想。来吧，波特，集中注意力。还有什么好点的回忆？摄魂怪已经越来越近了！哈利不住地用手背擦拭脸上冒出的冷汗。

“伏地魔死了，”哈利低声说。他闭上了眼睛。他可以看到伏地魔倒下了，可以回忆出那个人的长袍向下坍塌的样子，仿佛它的主人被凭空抽走了。他还记得从那袖子里流出来的一小股血是黑色的，在深夜里失去了颜色。 

不——！哈利脑中喊叫着，然后一切都陷入了黑暗。

“波特，你这个白痴，”他模模糊糊听见好像有人在远远地跟他说话。

他猛地睁开眼睛，看到斯内普正抓着他。然后他被拉了起来。“过来，你这个没用的小无赖，”男人咆哮道。哈利有些呆滞地顺从着。“快点，该死的！”哈利不明白男人为什么要这么生气。他也不明白男人的脸为什么那么苍白……

就在斯内普把他拖出房间的时候，哈利回头看了一眼。博格特所变成的阿不思.邓布利多正站在伞架旁，脸色阴沉，眼里充满了恐惧。哈利觉得在他的长袍前襟上，被咒语击中的地方闪着微光，好像在无声谴责着什么。

“哦，”哈利轻声说道。

“闭嘴，”斯内普不耐烦地喊道。

“我很抱歉。” 

“闭嘴！” 

“我——我明天再处理它吧。我刚才不应该尝试的——这糟透了的屋子，加上一整天都没吃过东西了……难怪我做不到。”

“我不该让你对付它的。”

“你没逼我做任何事。相信我，让我明天再试一次。”哈利坚持地说。

斯内普微微点了点头。“感谢。我……也不想再见到他了。”他低声说着，声音小得哈利都不确定自己是否真听见了。“你有哪儿受伤了吗？”然后男人大声地补充了一句。 

哈利摇了摇头。他感到有点头晕，但仅此而已。 

“你确定吗？不需要什么治疗？”

“你可以试试给我人工呼吸。”他满怀希望地说了出来——在他的大脑阻止他的嘴之前。 

斯内普瞪着他，像是在瞪着一只真正的巨怪。

哈利屏住呼吸，回望着男人。

寂静。由他的话所造就的寂静，似乎把时间拖得很慢很慢。慢到他觉得难以忍受…… 咔。然后有什么断开了。

哈利猛地站起来，举起两只手捧住了斯内普的脸，他把那脸调整到最合适的位置，然后迅速吻了上去。不知怎么的，斯内普的双臂忽然圈住了他，将他牢牢禁锢，迫使两人的身体紧紧贴在一起。接着，他感觉到斯内普的一只手来到他的臀部揉捏爱抚……老天，这手的走位也太让他兴奋了……

哦，棒极了。与其说这是一个吻——一个濡湿的，深切的，纠缠着，又狂乱着的吻——不如说这是一场竞赛。好像哈利必须得在一分钟内把对手的衣服脱掉，否则就算他输了似的。

不过，如果哈利成功脱掉了他的衣服，那他俩都算赢。

斯内普用力顶着哈利撞在墙上。他的手松开了哈利的屁股，移到了裤子前面。灵巧的手指拉开了哈利的拉链，然后向下伸进了他的裤子里。温暖的手指拂过他的脆弱之地，令他禁不住呜咽出声。

“哦，该死。”哈利小声说着，他急于让自己在斯内普手中抽送，但垫着脚总是位置不合适。这个男人这么高，他妈的。

接着他尽了最大努力——虽然不断有手或手肘在阻挡着——他的手指还是触摸到了斯内普的两腿之间。隔着布料，他已经能感觉到那个人的坚硬了。

他艰难地把斯内普的长袍拉下，但几乎是刚一拉下，哈利就发现自己转过身来，脸朝前贴在了墙上。“你——是怎么——？”他气喘吁吁地问。

斯内普挥了挥魔杖，把哈利的衣服脱在地上。凉风轻抚着他突然裸露的皮肤，使他打了个小小的哆嗦。然后斯内普的裤子很快就和哈利的衣服混在了一起，但除了裤子，斯内普仍然穿着袍内的上衣。哈利意识到只有他一个人是全裸的，然后便害臊地红了脸。

“还没做润滑。”斯内普咕哝道。“把你的两条腿并上吧——我就凑合着——”在哈利还没弄清这句话的意思之前，斯内普的手便绕过他的腰，裹住了他的身下之物。然后斯内普的手开始为他而动……哈利舒服地简直无法说出话来。

每根神经都在欢快地歌唱，哈利的脚趾尖随着斯内普手的动作，一会儿起，一会儿落。突然他感到有个东西顶在了他的背上。

他微微一怔，问道：“那是什么？” “你太矮了。”斯内普叹了口气。

这个不足并未让男人停止动作……哈利能感觉到，那儿的顶端逐渐有丝丝液体渗出，触感也逐渐变得光滑，随着斯内普手里的动作，它不断在哈利腰背部的凹陷处压迫、滑动着。哈利的身体为这种从未体验过的刺激微微颤抖起来。

斯内普的嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，哈利知道它们正在无声而热烈地表达着快乐。男人的前端贴在哈利光滑的背上，温暖而濡湿。它们让哈利兴奋得发狂，因为这是一个暗示，好像在告诉他它们能做什么，而且它们还能做得更多。

突然，斯内普停了下来，哈利感到滚烫的液体射到了他的后背上。而后细流滑落，沿着他的臀侧继续向下疾行。“哈利……”一个词语在哈利的耳中漂浮着，盘旋着。那声音如此柔软，令人浑身发痒，但又如此有力，从耳廓闯进了他的血管里，随着血液奔流轰鸣……然后，他的头向后仰去，靠在斯内普锁骨的地方，在高潮的一刻哭喊了起来。

一声可怕的尖叫回应了他，哈利打了个激灵，斯内普也是。“怎么回事——？”

“是那幅肖像，”斯内普的声音带了些喘息。“你一定吵醒了那个女疯子。” 

“对不起，”哈利回答道，同样气喘吁吁。“我忘了……”哈利注意到，他给装饰墙壁的那块肮脏的挂毯上又添了一个污渍。

斯内普盯着前厅，表情非常不满。“我应该……应该让她闭嘴！”他厌恶地说。

哈利不想让斯内普过去，因为那只博格特还在那儿，而且哈利也已经筋疲力尽了。现在他们两人谁都没法胜任那些活儿。

“算了吧，”他建议道。“我们只需要在门上加个隔音咒，就让她自己在那儿叫唤吧。”弯下腰，他从地板上捡起斯内普的裤子，迅速施了个“清理一新”，然后害羞地笑笑，把它还给了男人。

斯内普犹豫了一下，接过了裤子。“好吧，”他同意。“我们该睡觉了。” 

“可我还想吃点东西。”哈利一边对男人说，一边努力把一只脚塞进裤腿里。

“厨房里有苹果，”斯内普提醒他。“而且我保证我还没下过毒。” 

“那好吧，”哈利说着，捡起衬衫朝厨房走去。“明天早上见？”他回头补充了一句。

斯内普耸了耸肩，冷冷地笑了。“我们很难避免见面，不是吗?”


	5. 09-10

（9）

斯内普坐在客厅里，若有所思地凝视着炉火。他的脚支在一张略有些凹凸不平的小桌子上。一切如常，除了他无意识地不断开关抽屉时发出的滋滋声。

距离他跟——不，他妈的，我拒绝承认（很遗憾，这是真的）——跟波特的那次意外，已经过去将近一个星期了。在这一周里他们曾有过几次不愉快的摩擦，然而对于再次发生关系的话题谁也没再提起过。

这本应是极好的。应该是……是预料之中的。照理说，斯内普应该很高兴那个小鬼没缠在他身边傻笑。毫无疑问，他本以为和波特睡过觉之后肯定会导致那种弱智行为。但是波特竟然没有提起这个话题——尽管这个小巨怪可能已经暗示过一两次了，比如他在吃饭时舔勺子的动作，或者在洗澡后半裸着到处闲逛的行为。当然，也可能是斯内普对形势解读错误，自作多情了。

只是，在格里莫广场真的没有别的事可做。

“哦——嗨，”哈利的声音突然从门口传来。他似乎有点紧张，笨拙地扭着双手。“我刚读完最新一期魁地奇杂志。非常精彩。你在干什么呢？”

“在这个被老天遗弃的地方，做什么都是徒劳的。”

“我相信我们会找到事儿做的，”哈利告诉他，接着慢慢坐在了沙发上，离斯内普只有一臂远。“我是说，比如……打牌？”

“我不做这种没意义的事，”斯内普傲慢地说。

“那我还看见你怼墙呢，”哈利回击道。

正当斯内普准备反唇相讥时，男孩突然拔出了魔杖，一道闪光从他耳边掠过。“你有毛病吗？”斯内普急了。

“有一只狐媚子，”哈利解释道。“这是我今天看到的第三只了。”

“……是，上个星期我卧室里就有几只。”

“这儿还有一只呢，”哈利点点头。“我认为它就在那把椅子下面。”

斯内普又指出，“还有一只趴在在窗帘杆末梢。”

“我打赌你在这儿可打不着它，”哈利对此质疑道。

斯内普的能力受到了挑战。他有点恼火，猛地一挥魔杖，把那个倒霉的家伙从窗帘杆上打了下来。“你能把椅子下面的那只抓住吗？如果你有那个能力的话，”斯内普讥笑着说。

哈利咧开嘴笑了起来，连眼神都重燃了生机。他弯下腰，稳住魔杖，那姿势好像是在打台球。魔咒射出，整把椅子离地而起，然后加速，“砰”的一声落回地面砸中目标，一只椅子腿由于撞击掉了下来。

“如果你把家具破坏了就不算了，”斯内普专横地告诉他。

“是吗？”哈利又一挥魔杖，另一只狐猸子从斗篷上摔了下来。“加两分。”他沾沾自喜地说。

“但你毁了那把精致的古董椅子，减一分，”斯内普微微一笑，故意气他。“之前我看见后边一间卧室床底下似乎有个东西往外伸着手，等谁经过的时候好抓住谁的腿。能解决吗？”

哈利仔细考虑着。“有多大？”

“你不会是害怕了吧？”

哈利眯起了眼睛。“跟你赌五个金加隆，我可以直接钻到床底下把它的皮剥了给你拿出来瞧瞧，无论它是什么。”事情有些有趣了。

“最后我得到五个加隆，你却被撕成碎片？能悠着点吗？”

“这很有趣啊，”哈利回答。“我真的能搞定，不管它是什么。”

“那就保持点距离，用你的魔杖去把它处理了。如果你突然惨死在床底下的怪物手里，我虽然不用负什么责任，但凤凰社成员会怎么想？”

“……好吧，我离远点。那我也能给它弄出来。”哈利愉悦地说。

“如果你输了，我能得到什么好处？”

“除了看到我失败的满足感，你还想要什么？”

“你失败我已经看过太多次了。”

“你到底想要什么？”

斯内普勉强忍住微笑，怕表情泄露出一丝一毫的渴望，“我可以带你进我房间两个小时，做我想做的事，以及不许问任何问题。”

哈利脸上惊喜交加——对斯内普来说，这表情就是一种奖赏。“哇。这赌注可比不上五个加隆，你说是不是？”

“那就把赌注再提高点，”斯内普建议道。

哈利似乎在脑子里疯狂地思索着。“嗯……呃……一次口交行吗？”他害羞地低声问。

“恶俗，”斯内普评价道，“但是个可以接受的选择。”

“那太好了，”哈利激动地说。“我这就去办了那只野兽，然后马上回来领我的战利品。”

“等等，不行。我得盯着点。让你自己解决我不太放心。我跟你一起。”

哈利笑得更开心了。“好吧……干脆你也加入比赛吧。”

斯内普设法摆了一个威严的冷笑。“如果我赢了，我能得到什么?”

“我想，就是‘在你卧室里做你想做的事情两个小时，不许问任何问题’时，一定会发生的事情。”哈利这么提议道。

“很好。”突然斯内普面露惊恐，用颤抖的手指了指外面。

得益于常年在危机环境中的锻炼，波特本能地转过身来，正想看看身后是不是有东西悄悄爬上来时，斯内普猛地把他推到一边，幻影移形了。哈利气急败坏的叫声从楼梯口传来。

“这是作弊，绝对是作弊！”男孩愤怒地喊道。

“这是策略！”斯内普反驳道。

然后波特突然出现在他身边，把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，挽起袖子。“非常好。你等着瞧吧，我这就把那个怪物弄到手。”

“你确定要和我比赛吗？”斯内普冷冷地问。

哈利努力忍住扬起的嘴角，跺着脚走了过去，嘴里还不满地嘟囔着:“那你等着吧。”

斯内普在他身后笑了笑，“我不会等太久的，”他喃喃地说。看着那背影，他突然意识到他很喜欢有波特的陪伴。脱离他们那场刺激的、甚至可称仓促的性爱之外看，他依然觉得波特有趣且迷人。可如果有一天波特厌倦了他——肯定会厌倦的——又该怎么办？

“你来么？”突然哈利扭头说，脸上扬起略带嘲弄的微笑。

斯内普停住了思绪，不再去想那些根本不可能发生的事情。他不想让自己陷进去，他得控制。“哦，当然，”他低声吼道。“我来了，你可别跑。”

哈利仰着头笑了起来，不加防备，无拘无束。

斯内普叹了口气。他已经开始想要那个男孩了。他希望他的性爱观也能随意一些——这是维系两人关系唯一的办法。

（10）

哈利最终如愿以偿被兑现了口交，而斯内普也得到了赌注中的两个小时——实际上，哈利看看表，意识到那可比两个小时长多了。时间已经来到午夜，他度过了一个极其愉悦的夜晚，被以各种方式“敲打”了一通。他得承认，在那之前必须先与某种可怕的怪物搏斗，然后才能得到这些奖励，这简直让他觉得性奋极了。

这太美妙了。他扭动着身子，把头靠在斯内普的臂弯，但男人把他推开了。“禁止搂搂抱抱。”

“你曾让什么人进来过吗？”哈利问道。

“‘进来’，是什么意思？”

“就是……我的意思是，呃……你的心。”

“我曾经让什么人进入我的心里吗？”哈利可以听出那人声音里带着讥笑。“全能的梅林……你应该知道，想进去的人很少，”他额外补充道。

“我知道那里不是地中海俱乐部（注：Club Med度假村），没有游轮、马提尼酒和美丽的风景，只有成堆的讽刺，而且嘲讽的用词会根据你说的每一个字量身定做，唯一的装饰品可能是漂流瓶里装着什么邪恶的玩意儿……”

“地中海俱乐部是什么？”

“不用在意。这么说吧，我知道我的心早就乌黑、枯萎，而且久未使用。就像——”

“就像你的大脑一样萎缩而且经常不用。听着，你能换个话题吗？良宵固然美好，但如果我不得不听你唠叨小猫、依偎、真爱之类的废话，别怪我把你塞到博格特的伞架里。”

哈利狡黠地笑了笑，双手在脑后交叉，抬头看着挂在灯光下的蜘蛛网。“我要进去，”他坚定地说。

斯内普在旁边微微打了个寒颤。“你真是疯了，”他轻轻地说。“你现在随时可以走了，”他加了一句。

哈利笑了。“如果我不想呢？”

“这是我的床，我说了算。”

“好吧，我走。”哈利夸张地长叹一声，从床上跳了下来。“不过我猜我很快就会回来的。”

“拭目以待。”


	6. 11-12

（11）

“第三条规定：禁止打开阁楼里的大箱子——除非它自己想打开。别指望我会在你因为愚蠢鲁莽把自己快憋死在里头的时候，花一个小时把它踹开。”

“好吧，”哈利平静地说。“但如果我先抓到你，你今晚就得抱着我睡。”

“波特，强迫拥抱变不了真爱。我认为这会让人更讨厌你。”

“接触是任何关系中不可或缺的一环，”哈利认真地争辩道。“它是个纽带。不管怎么说，我就要你抱。”

“那做爱呢？”

“——你总会跟我做的，这我们都清楚，”哈利顽皮地眨了眨眼睛回答。“现在你从地下室开始，我从阁楼开始，我们一起数到一百——这次不许作弊，你这个斯莱特林混蛋！以及，我们都可以自由行动，人不为己天诛地灭……行了，规定宣布完毕！准备好了吗?”

斯内普挺直了身子。“我准备好了，小调皮。你最好小心点。”

“你就算答应了哦！”哈利叫道，在离开斯内普房间的时候，露出一个狡猾的笑容看了他一眼。

然后斯内普朝厨房走去，数到大约八十就出来了。波特可能会幻影移形，但斯内普认为这孩子更可能一个房间一个房间地找。波特喜欢追踪猎取，斯内普更像是一个伏击型的玩家。他决定潜伏在客厅门后，等看到波特的脚再发动攻击。

斯内普尽量不发出任何响动。他悄悄穿过屋子，到达预定的位置。哦，真是期待……黑暗中的蛰伏让每一种感官功能都增强了，他听着波特的脚步声，双手微微痉挛，准备抓住那个男孩……

波特把这个游戏称为“鬼鬼祟祟的性爱”，他俩都毫无保留地享受其中。毕竟在这座坟墓般的宅子里还有什么别的可做吗？而且这游戏还能使他们对彼此始终保留针锋相对的本性。不然怎么玩得起来？——他们必须小心翼翼，保持警惕，并随时准备对对方采取行动。

突然间，布莱克夫人肖像开始用令人不快的声音喊叫起来，让斯内普缩瑟了一下。那个笨手笨脚的小调皮本应更小心些，别惹着这女人。哈利明知道上次他们那场本来算作完美的情事，以她的高声哀嚎作为结尾是多么不愉快。

地板嘎吱作响，斯内普深吸了一口气。很好，很好……再远一点，孩子……他用舌头舔舔牙齿，胃里热了起来。他觉得自己像个捕食者，等着把挣扎着的猎物带走。

他的血管砰砰搏动着，呼吸也加快了。

一道阴影遮住了门口，斯内普凝神等待。当波特试探性地走进房间后，他立刻扑了上去，让男孩趴在沙发上，还磕掉了他的魔杖。

这游戏并不难，男孩明显想输给他。斯内普咬住他的耳垂，然后用舌头轻轻爱抚着它。“大意了吧，”他低声说。

“斯内普？！！！老天！！我就知道应该把你交给摄魂怪！！！”一个惊慌失措的声音喊道。

斯内普急忙从那人身上跳起来，向后退开。突然，门口传来一个声音。“是谁？怎么了？”哈利大声问道。“发生什么了？”

“我被攻击了！”穆迪坐了起来，衣服乱作一团，他那只正常的眼圆睁着，带魔法的那只更是快瞪出眼眶了。“淫——淫魔！”他沙哑着声音谴责道，手指直指斯内普。“变态！强奸犯！”

哈利双手捂嘴，试图憋住笑。

“我等的是别人，”斯内普冷冷地说，尽量装出一副镇定自若的样子。

“这只是个误会，”哈利憋笑憋得快窒息了。“也没人受伤啊。”

疯眼汉穆迪怒视着他们俩。“只是个误会？神志正常的人，不会有任何正当的理由到处去咬别人的耳朵！”

“他在质疑我说的事实，”斯内普试图给穆迪妄加罪名。“神经质！”

“……你冷静点。”哈利恳求道。

“哈！等着凤凰社听到这个消息吧！”穆迪大声喊道，跺着脚走出房间。哈利跟着出去又赶快回来了。

斯内普一动不动，似乎凝固了。

“没事吧？你觉得他们会怎么做？”

斯内普叹了口气。“我简直不敢想，”他闷闷不乐地说。“上楼来。”

“嗯？”

“在他们把我送进圣芒戈之前，我至少还可以抱你一次。”他解释道。

哈利撇着嘴送上一个微笑。“好吧。如果他们真把你拖走了，我保证去探病，还给你带葡萄吃。”

“上楼。马上。”斯内普下了命令。

哈利像小混混似的笑着行了个礼，“遵命，长官！”说着，便幻影移形了。

12

一双手在哈利后背上慢慢游走着，温柔得几乎带着爱意了。哈利觉得费解，为什么斯内普对自己的的动作是那么——那么精心，而话到嘴边却总是刻薄无情。哈利猜想那可能跟男人长期熬制魔药所养成的习惯有关：魔药从不介意你对着它们尖叫，但绝不容忍你用错误的方式搅动它们。

这很好……不管怎样，斯内普知道怎样挑动哈利的情欲。当他以嘴唇代替了手，哈利便轻轻地呻吟了起来。他加重了力道，用嘴唇、牙齿轻轻撕咬哈利的后脖颈，然后掐着那光滑的肩膀，用滚烫的舌头一路品尝到哈利的腰臀。

哈利攥起拳，把脸埋在斯内普的枕头里。在男人用那令人讶异且不断探求着的舌头刺入他臀间的一瞬，哈利呜咽着惊叫起来。他感到，马尔福、穆迪和格里莫广场带来的紧张气愤正在蒸发，取而代之的是由战栗的快感所滋生的——扣人心弦的躁动。西弗勒斯湿漉漉的舌、不断摩挲游移的手，哈利腹部升起的热度、紧绷的肌肉，以及他那正在西弗勒斯手中抽动着的分身……这一切都驱散了哈利所有的不安和疑虑。

然后，斯内普压在他的身上，狠狠地，赶跑了他所有的烦心事，哈利好像变作一个空空的躯壳，急切地渴望着被填满。

哈利喘息着，祈求着，高声索求着，甜蜜地亵渎着神和天堂，而斯内普轻轻地笑了。他在哈利的耳边嘶声说了一些令人极度面红耳赤的话语，羞耻到哈利发誓再也不想听到了。那低语诉说着进入男孩的殷切，令哈利浑身发烫，满口呓语都是斯内普的名字。

然后，两人都跪在那张颤颤巍巍的黄铜旧床上，一同吟唱祈祷着，不过斯内普的祈祷似乎是乞求得到哈利的全部，而哈利，正专注于那个刺穿他的部位。

哈利把头往后一仰，快感涌上了他的脊梁。这欲望的彻底释放也是给斯内普的回馈——这绝伦的穿透，这美妙的瞬间，正是肉体与灵魂结合的意义所在。

斯内普猛烈地顶入他的身体……哈利身子一歪，一条腿失去了支撑力，差点从床上滑下来，接着他试图更使劲地向后迎去，好吞地更深。男人把他狠狠地按住了，哈利喜欢这种压力，然后斯内普也到达了顶峰，他低吼着，表情扭曲着……一阵颤栗后，把哈利推开了。

男人气喘吁吁地往后一靠，拿过枕头。“行了。去睡觉吧。”

哈利犹豫了一下，摇摇头，还是答应了。他可以赖着不走，大声地跺脚抗议，但是看看斯内普的态度，他明白这样做没什么用。战术撤退吧……他得制定个战略了。哈利抓起他的长袍冲出房间去洗澡，洗完出来之后发现斯内普的房间已经黑了灯，哈利只好回到自己的卧室里。

哈利盯着窗外——或者说是盯着窗户，因为玻璃上覆满污垢，几乎已经看不清窗外了。每次做爱之后，斯内普总是坚持事后分开睡。尽管哈利很疲惫，但他发现回到自己冰冷的床上根本无法睡个好觉。如果他俩有谁半夜醒来想要再来一次怎么办？那只能费尽周折穿过大厅去对方的房间了。

他皱起了眉头。斯内普非常难以攻克，除了性爱之外他什么都不愿尝试，这种情况让哈利感到难受。他不甘于做什么秘密小炮友——自从他进入霍格沃茨以来，可有不少人愿意伸出胳膊搂着他睡呢。

倒不是说哈利想让斯内普也变得和别人一样，但……他给哈利带来的不安全感太强烈了，好像可以随时给予爱抚，也可以轻松离开。真是太侮辱人了。说到底，哈利要怎么做才能让这个男人真正接受、享受他的陪伴？他相信，只要弄清这个人想要什么样的未来伴侣，他就能办得到。

可惜斯内普在这个问题上一直沉默得令人沮丧。

哈利挺起胸膛，深吸了一口气。这是个挑战。但他不再是荷尔蒙紊乱的少年，也不再甘愿做玩物。他早已成长为各方面都能与斯内普匹敌的对手了。

哈利爬上床，把被子拉到耳根。几个星期后，斯内普眼里就再也容不下别人了——不管是男人还是女人。哈利确信自己会把他紧紧缠住……不管斯内普怎么拒绝，哈利都不会放弃的。他决定要打一场持久战。

西弗勒斯.斯内普可能没有意识到，他的心就快彻底沦陷了。


	7. 13-14

（13）

“波特，起床！”为了催着男孩赶快起，斯内普一把掀开被子，把哈利的脚从床上拎了起来。

哈利打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地望着他。“怎么了？”他问道，一边在床头柜上摸索着眼镜，一边眯起眼睛看着斯内普。他坐起身努力装出若无其事的样子……虽然还带着一身欢愉过后的痕迹。

“我不知道为什么现在隆巴顿在楼下。他一个劲儿跟我战战兢兢地结巴，天知道怎么能从他嘴里搞到点有用的信息。你应该挺精通白痴语的，看看能不能从他的蠢样里问出点什么来。”

“你太刻薄了，”哈利责备道，微微一笑，把脚扭着蹭进拖鞋。“你只是把他吓得说不出话了。我猜是不是他一进门你就开始夸张地羞辱他来着？”

斯内普迟疑了一下。“……我不否认。但他既然早知道我在这里，就应该做好心理准备。”

哈利笑了。“好吧，我去看看到底出了什么事。你帮帮忙别让自己看起来太吓人可以吗？”

“我要怎么做？”

“要我说，首先，别带着你一直特别不爽的那种表情。别逼他。也别挖苦说他的出生有多浪费他父母的染色体。懂了吗？”

“我试试吧，”斯内普嘟囔着，跟着哈利下了楼。“好吧，但我仅限于配合你找出可能重要的信息。”

于是他们看到纳威站在客厅里，不断把身体的重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚上，圆圆的脸上苍白且没有血色。“嘿纳威！”哈利兴高采烈地跟他打招呼，他勉强挥了挥手回应。

“哦，哈利。”

“什么风把你吹来的？我打赌，肯定是你的冒险天性想带着你探索探索格里莫广场危险的角落了吧？”哈利热情地开着玩笑。

纳威露出一个扭曲的笑容。“呃，实际上是金斯莱派我来的，”他有些抱歉地说。“有……有传闻说……”

斯内普挺直了身子，准备对一切有损他名誉的诽谤提出异议。

哈利转过头来严厉地说：“五分钟前我不是刚提醒过你吗？别吓到他。”他责备道。斯内普稍微平静了一些，双肩闷闷不乐地塌了下来。哈利没有理会斯内普的不快。“对不起，纳威，”哈利解释道，“他就这样。接着说，传闻是怎么回事？”

“穆迪说，斯内普咬人，还邀请未经凤凰社许可的访客来你们这儿。”纳威解释道。

“我从来没有邀请过任何未经许可的访客！”斯内普立刻反驳道。纳威惊恐地皱起了眉，哈利偷偷笑了起来。

“所以他们说，需要有人留在这里，确保你——你——你——你——你过得很好。”纳威磕磕巴巴地说。

“隆巴顿，如果我真用牙齿到处咬人的喉咙，你打算怎么办？”斯内普冷冷地问。

“哦……那……那我会通知凤凰社。”纳威小声回答着。

“非常出色，”斯内普极其唾弃这个答案。“隆巴顿，你的出生完全是浪费你父母的染色体！”

哈利张大了嘴巴，刚想抗议这种公然的剽窃行为，但他斜着眼看了看纳威的脸色后赶快改变了主意。他半真半假地咆哮道：“我告诉过你不要那么说！听着，让我自己处理这事儿吧，你赶紧上楼歇着，假装我们不存在好吗？”哈利用魔杖指着男人。

斯内普一听到要被排除在外就怒不可遏，但最后他还是气呼呼地转身了。“很好。我这就去磨磨牙，为咬断某人喉咙做准备。”他充满怨气地说。

（14）

“他们怀疑我们一直没法和睦相处，所以派他来监视情况。”哈利已经弄清楚了。

“可隆巴顿能有什么用？如果我们真要把对方撕成碎片，他除了会站在那儿搓手之外还能派什么用场？”

“那位是个勇敢的战士，”哈里不允许朋友被这么贬低。“他在战时跟着我经历过一些非常危险的情况。”

“对此，我毫不怀疑。毕竟他一出现，事情的危险程度就能成倍增加。”

“……很可能也是因为他在凤凰社帮不上别的忙。”哈里还是承认了。

“附议。但直接把他赶走可能以后会带来更多麻烦，得另想办法摆脱他。”

“下点药吗？”哈利眼睛里闪着光芒。

“……”斯内普皱起了眉头。“还有什么别的建议吗？”

哈利叹了口气，耸了耸肩。“一切都会过去的，”他说。“我们可以先忍耐几天，试着忽略他，然后他就会觉得无聊自己离开。”

斯内普哼了一声作为回答，把双臂交叠在胸前。

哈利坐在斯内普床脚下，眯着眼睛沉思着。然后他伸出手，用一根手指碰了碰斯内普的脚踝。斯内普禁不住颤抖了一下，然后他强忍着由颤抖带来的别的感觉——这感觉正从他的脊椎向下滑动。“你在干什么，小子？”他低声问。

“想做足部按摩吗？”哈利好像漫不经心地，把斯内普的一只脚拉到自己的膝盖上。

“什么？”

“足部按摩。就是给你揉揉脚，”他解释说。斯内普目不转睛地看着哈利为他解开鞋带，轻轻地把鞋从脚上脱下来。

“你是不是想取悦我？”斯内普怀疑地问道。他确信波特在谋划着什么：每个行为都不是随意的，每个动作都是精心策划过的。斯内普数了数自己的脚趾，看看是不是突然缺了一个。

哈利低声笑了。“差不多吧。”他用拇指轻轻抚摸着微微抖动的脚趾，带着算计的神情打量着斯内普的脚。也许这是一种变态的象棋游戏，而斯内普的脚是关键棋子。如果男人此刻放下戒备……哈利将抓住机会不断攀上，直指着那颗心的方向。

不过，斯内普又何必拒绝男孩的尝试呢？

“好吧，如你所愿。”他气鼓鼓地说。哈利脱下男人的另一只鞋，把两只脚都搁到他膝盖上。

哈利灵巧的双手开始搓着斯内普穿着袜子的脚，拇指在他的足弓磨来磨去。这感觉出奇的好：斯内普以前听说过这样的按摩，但从来没有想到会有人心甘情愿地为他做这件事。

而哈利也显得异常高兴，尤其每当斯内普舒服地哼出声来时，一个小小的微笑就会闪现在他的脸上。哈利隔着袜子抚摸着每颗脚趾，又温柔地抚摸着那脚后跟，同时脸上流露出一种奇怪的满足感。

斯内普长长地叹了口气，身体里的焦躁感渐渐消失了。

“感觉好吗？”哈利问道，额头向上皱了起来。

“嗯……”斯内普懒洋洋地赞许着，眼睛闭上了。“不错。”

“那我现在能往上按一按吗？”

“嗯？？”

然后一只手滑上斯内普的膝盖，接着又拂过他的大腿。“你知道的……继续往上，”他重申道。

斯内普重重打了一下男孩的手。“当隆巴顿不存在吗？你脑子抽筋了？”

哈利盯着他。“真没想到你还这么假正经呢。只是一个纳威而已。”

“我得提醒你，他是来监视我们的，这是他的职责。你想让他带点什么黄色小细节回凤凰社吗？比如每当我刚好碰到你的G点时你会发出的那种奇怪的颤音？”

哈利终于开始有点不安了。“不——我可不想。但难道最近就完全不能做爱了吗？”

“也许他只待一天左右。所以……我们等他走了再说吧。”斯内普沉重地说道。

哈利叹着气，把斯内普的脚从膝盖上挪开。“好吧。”他回答，然后弯下腰，飞快地吻了一下斯内普的脚尖。

“但我只能等几天，西弗勒斯。如果过两天他还没走，我就来找你，不管你愿不愿意。”


	8. 15-16

（15）

“已经两个星期了。”哈利嘶嘶地低声说。

“你可以再等一天。”斯内普坚持要求道，不安地瞥了一眼楼梯。“以及，这种事不能在餐桌上讨论。别再谈了，他随时都会下楼。”

哈利的拳头砸在盘子旁边。“西弗勒斯·斯内普，你真是个十足的懦夫。”

斯内普的嘴唇不快地扭曲着。“我怎么会是懦夫！”他咆哮道。“我为凤凰社做了一切——牺牲了一切！”

“这并不能说明你不是懦夫。我倒觉得你就是专门要选这样的角色——所做的‘战斗’都是间接的，很少有直接对抗——这样你可以选择站在任何获胜的一方。”哈利故意这么说道。

斯内普看起来被激怒了。“我付出的，比你得到的还要多；我的角色对精神、情感和身体的要求都更高。你从未遭受过钻心咒或者黑魔王的摄神取念。你们都是些狂妄自大、浮躁的货色，既没有深谋远虑，又不能观察入微，不会谨慎行事，也不愿意为了一个伟大的目的而长期忍受痛苦……”

“这就是我们现在要做的吗？长期忍受痛苦？反正我很痛苦，而且我也不觉得这件事对你来说有什么意义。”

斯内普发出一声长长的叹息。哈利注意到他紧紧地抓着他的叉子，好像要用它戳破什么东西似的。“波特，你有点失控了。这一点点的不便……欲望无法排解就让你变成了一个可怜的小混球。”

“你说得真tm对，我的确是快憋死了，你这个自私的老蝙蝠！”哈利喊了起来。

斯内普猛地抬起手下压，让哈利降低音量。哈利绷起了脸。

“我对现在的生活很失望，”他又换了种柔和的声音说了一遍。“我已经习惯了你把我扔到这张桌子上，拽掉我的裤子，告诉我我是一个令你讨厌的男孩，然后……总之我喜欢那样，那才叫吃早餐！”

斯内普把目光移开，一抹可疑的红晕由尴尬引出——或许是兴奋引起的——爬出他的高领。“你可以用手。”他低声建议道。

哈利双手抱头。“我想要你，”他的声音充满着热度。“什么都不能代替你！”

斯内普把两手平放在盘子两旁，哈利头一次注意到他们在微微发抖。他与哈利的目光相遇，一种混合着黑暗、狂野和绝望的东西在他眼中一闪而过。“也许……就这一次，如果你能保证安静，也别对着苍天喊我的名字……”

哈利已经从他的椅子上站起来了。“没问题。我保证。”他激动地气都喘不匀了。

斯内普也猛地把凳子向后一撤，匆忙中差点把它撞翻。

这时纳威小跑着下了楼梯，冲他俩笑了笑。“早上好！”他说。“咱们吃什么？”

“在炉子上，”斯内普快速地说。“请原谅我们不能一起吃饭……我必须和波特谈谈。”他转身大摇大摆地离开了餐厅，哈利的眼睛热切地黏在他的背影上。

“我们几个小时以后就下来。”他向纳威保证道。

“几个小时？”

哈利笑了。“嗯……你知道斯内普，他总喜欢长篇大论。”

纳威似乎很困惑，但还是点了点头。然后哈利尽量平静地走了出去，跟上斯内普。

（16）

斯内普呼吸颤抖着，感觉哈利的手指在探究他的肩。西弗勒斯不得不承认，他从来没拥有过一个如此迷恋触觉的情人。哈利喜欢碰触，他总喜欢把玩斯内普的头发，让它们从指缝里溜走，或把腿缠在斯内普身上，或沿着斯内普的手腕，从手背一直吻到指尖。

这会让情欲变得……强烈。

斯内普不太习惯身体接触，也不是很喜欢。这会让他感觉不大舒服。因此当哈利黏上来时斯内普常常把他推开，像包裹了盔甲一样拒绝他侵入自己的零距离领地，但有时，他会默默忍耐下来。

偶尔，他会带些兴奋地忍耐着。

波特的身体随着西弗勒斯的动作而律动……当他把他牢牢压在身下时，能明显感觉到那年轻的肌肉绷得紧紧的。波特努力忍住呻吟的冲动，两颊绯红，牙齿咬着下唇。

他的刘海随着每一次冲击而摇曳，惹人怜爱的呜咽不小心从牙缝中钻出。

“别出声。”斯内普提醒他。

哈利点了点头。

噢，他做每件事都很努力。斯内普由衷地想——他闯入他的私生活和情爱中，就像一个小小的黑发飓风似的。

“求你了，”哈利小声乞求。斯内普俯下身来，深深地吻住了他的嘴唇，封住他们高潮时恐怕会泄露出来的令人脸红心跳的声音……

哈利的双腿缠绕着他，双手流连在斯内普的发丝中。斯内普挣脱了他的缠绕。哈利躺着，精疲力竭，浑身是汗，身体瘫软无力，呼吸和心跳还未恢复平静，胸部剧烈起伏着。

他睡眼惺忪地朝斯内普笑了笑，虚弱地抬起一只手。男人想象着哈利的手好像即将落下一颗棋子，呼吸急促地嘟囔着“将军——”，但男孩只是伸出手把斯内普鬓边的头发整理了一下。“你太棒了，”哈利低声说。“不可思议……”

斯内普觉得自己不是玩玩，至少在这场酣畅淋漓的性爱中不是。他只是……释放了一点点自我，但这已让他感到非常可怕。斯内普这会儿显得有点脆弱。他把额头抵在哈利的额头上，重重地叹了口气。“你也是。”


	9. 17-18

（17）

  
“我又赢了！”哈利得意地喊道，把自己手里牌甩了出来。

纳威叹了口气。“你总是赢，”他语气有点闷闷不乐。

“是啊，不过输了也没什么。”哈利一边回答，一边洗牌。“再玩一次吗？”

“我不确定……说实话，第五十回合之后我就不怎么激动了，”纳威指出。“我有点无聊了。”

“哎呀，来吧！斯内普从来不跟我打牌。哦，打过一次，不过他作弊被我当场抓住了，然后导致……呃……没什么。但之后我们就再没打过牌。他说玩牌比那些政客更容易吵架，我说只有他作弊的时候我们才会吵起来，但……”哈利耸了耸肩，声音低了下来。

“哦！看，有猫头鹰来了。”纳威打断了这个话题。哈利认出那是金斯莱的猫头鹰阿贾克斯，它在桌子上盘旋了几圈，然后把一封信扔到纳威面前。纳威立刻把信拆开读了起来。“嗯，看来另外一个地方很需要我，”他说。“真抱歉。”

“好吧。”哈利说。“我们有的是机会打牌。有空随时通知我们好吗？”

纳威快活地笑了笑，跟着猫头鹰一起踏入飞路网。“没问题，哈利。你也要保重。坚持住，别被斯内普逼着做这做那的。”

哈利懒懒地跟他行了个礼，站起身来开始收拾桌子。他突然觉得有人在盯着他，抬头一看，发现斯内普站在门口。

“隆巴顿走了？他要去哪里？难道他不知道只要他一转身，我就会请一堆人来参加情趣派对吗？”

哈利笑了。“饶了他吧。他实在不喜欢这儿，我们也不喜欢他待在这儿。他应该是挺挂念他的草药园的。那个园子特别令人印象深刻，它需要精心照顾。”

“意料之中。我总想说那个男孩是挺好的堆肥。”

哈利瞪了他一眼。“现在这地盘又属于我们了，你该兑现……”

斯内普抬了抬眉。“兑现？兑现什么？你说什么呢，我可不欠你的。”

“哦别装了，你输了我们最后那场捉迷藏。你找到我之前我就找到你了，所以你得兑现赌注。”

男人似乎在认真考虑着。“西弗勒斯·斯内普不搂搂抱抱。”然后他傲慢地宣布了结论。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普疯了，竟然用第三人称称呼自己，”哈利尖锐地指出。“总之我赢了。你最好给我想要的东西。”

斯内普长长地呼出一口气，然后朝哈利伸出手来。“好吧小种马，我们上楼缓解一下紧张情绪……这次我可以仁慈地允许你把一切感想都抒发出来，不用像窒息了似的……”

  
（18）

哈利轻轻溜下楼。“没，他还没回来。来吧。”

“容我拒绝。为什么一定要在楼下？”

哈利面向男人，“我不知道！但我脑子里一直有这种画面，”他解释道。“有些人，享受疯狂性爱之类的就是这么赤身裸体在屋子里晃悠。我看过电影，他们真的会这么做！”

斯内普没法反驳关于电影的那部分，因为他不了解那是什么鬼东西，但看起来的确是有力的论据。“有些人，可不会让隆巴顿这样的傻瓜毫无预兆地造访——拜某个容易受惊吓的向凤凰社告状的白痴所赐。”

“让凤凰社见鬼去吧。”哈利大声说，把斯内普从卧室里拽了出来，领着他朝大厅走去。“你以为我会遵守凤凰社规定过一辈子吗？”

“我不知道。但你难道要在裸体派对过一辈子吗？因为这不仅仅是规定，而是整个文明社会都不会允许你在大庭广众之下随意暴露身体……”

“这不是大庭广众。我在室内！格里莫广场！”

“这儿难道不是最危险的地方吗？”斯内普说，尽管哈利已经把他领到客厅，把他推倒在在沙发上。“谁知道有什么邪恶的设备和非自然生物在等着把什么片段记录下来呢？”

哈利笑了，不顾男人的反对和警告，爬到他身上。“啊，可是你忘了有一个理由能反驳你所有的论点！”

“什么？”

哈利压住西弗勒斯，把下巴贴在他的胸口。“我是哈利·波特。”

“不，不，你不按规矩来。”斯内普抗议。“这场辩论应该是我指责你，你否定我。但你用你是哈利·波特来反驳，这论点太专横了。”

“我觉得今天用这个理由反驳你是够用的，”哈利气鼓鼓地说。他把手伸向旁边的桌子，拿起最新的魁地奇杂志。“噢，看看。魁地奇界前十名球员特辑。”

“你本来可以成为他们中的一员。”斯内普说，他想看看哈利接下来说什么。

“唉，也许吧。其实当职业球员任务艰巨，而且我也没时间训练。所以很遗憾……噢，这些家伙身材真好。”

斯内普低头看了一眼那光滑的书页。“的确，”他承认。“看这人肩膀上的肌肉。”

“唔，”哈利哼了一声表示同意。“可惜他已经结婚了。”

“我不太了解。”斯内普说着，身子稍稍动了动。胳膊和腿的角度不是太舒服，不过波特正在他身上磨来蹭去。“我又没打算带他回家见我妈。”

“你妈？”

“你以为我是从蛋里孵出来的吗？虽然她已经去世了……这不是你最喜欢的吗？那个爱尔兰球员。”

哈利伸长脖子。“哦是的，科尔尼。我在一次比赛后见过他，他人特别——特别——好，我们都聊到了波特家旧扫帚上的一个小缺口，”他笑着说。

斯内普突然觉得身上的血都凉了。他该想到波特就是那种人。“真的吗？”他说道，声音听起来很平稳。“发生了什么？你们还在约会吗？”

“没有。况且我也没有能让他见见的妈妈。所以只是在一块儿过了个夜。他在那之后……有点粘人，我不是很喜欢这样。我只是想骑他的扫帚飞一圈，除此之外也没什么想要的。我……呃……可能有点过分了，但我当时还得对付伏地魔呢。不过他长得不错。”哈利最后慷慨地补了一句。

斯内普的笑容带着酸意，不过波特看不出来。这就是波特的方式，对吧？去他妈的「飞一圈」。他就是那种人。那他为什么要坚持跟你斯内普胡搞瞎搞呢？因为你一直在拒绝他。你是一种挑战。一旦他觉得你对他开始有兴趣了，他就会很快对你失去兴趣。还有就是你们不得不住在一起，而波特在格里莫广场的床伴资源比较有限。

“你很快就不迷恋他了。”斯内普指出。

“嗯，你要见过他本人就知道了。”哈利回答。

斯内普推开男孩，站了起来。

“等等！你去哪儿？我们还没开始呢！”

你总想按你的方式结束，斯内普恶狠狠地想。“上楼，”他简短地对波特说。“隆巴顿很快就会回来的，我敢肯定。我为人善良而且有同情心，不想让他脆弱的心灵受到冲击。”

“好吧，不过……”哈利急切地说。“等等我！如果我们必须在楼上做的话没问题，但是我——”

“我们什么也不做，波特。”斯内普打断他的话，他踱进自己的房间，随手紧紧关上了门。

“别这样。”哈利恳求道。“科尔尼对我毫无意义，”他满怀希望地解释说。

斯内普什么也没说。他等了好久，直到确定大厅里一片寂静的时候才悄悄走出去洗澡，洗掉波特之前蹭在他身上的东西。他很清楚科尔尼对波特毫无意义。谁都对波特毫无意义，他确信。

这样挺好。他试着告诉自己，不管怎样，至少我按我的方式结束了这场辩论。


	10. 19-20

（19）  


第二天早上，纳威还没回来，但是哈利多了一件麻烦事。吃早饭时，斯内普对他极其冷淡，无论哈利多少次坚称他和科尔尼不合适，本来就走不长远……他应该早点意识到他不该谈论前男友。毕竟，如果斯内普谈起过往的「战利品」，他又会怎么想？

哈利换位思考了一下，他也不大确定。斯内普的前任可能是谁？卢修斯·马尔福吗？不，卢修斯想让他死。但话说回来，被爱人抛弃的话可能也会想让他死。也许他觉得西弗勒斯背叛了他。哈里试着想象年轻时的两人一起躺在床上，斯内普修长的手指抚摸着卢修斯挂着假笑的嘴角……哦这画面有点刺激……

“波特。别对着燕麦粥傻笑，赶紧把碗洗了。”斯内普提醒道。

“好，好。”哈利说着把椅子往后挪了挪。

“我总觉得如果没人告诉你要做什么，你就完全不知道自己要做什么。在没人教你的情况下你能完成呼吸这种简单的事儿真是奇迹。你能不让人这么恼火吗？我看德拉科就从来没有这种问题。”

听了这话，哈利立刻抬起头来。德拉科？对了……斯内普带着德拉科一起潜逃了一段时间，出于某种原因。想到他俩曾共用一张床……这比刚才卢修斯的画面要让人痛苦。他想象着德拉科躺在西弗勒斯的床上，眼睛直直地盯着男人，用手勾着对方靠近自己然后……哈利觉得五脏六腑似乎不快地扭在了一起。

这很荒谬。斯内普绝不会和学生上床。当然，德拉科已经不是他的学生了，但以前是学生，就像哈利一样。要真是这样，卢修斯肯定得气死。

哈利无法忍受这种不确定的答案。他刚想开口问，但客厅里传来的一声巨响打断了他。“好消息！”纳威兴奋的声音传了出来。“他们抓到他了！他们抓住了马尔福！”

他站在门口，一张大脸绽开了笑容。哈利能感到内心正在升起喜悦，解脱和兴奋的感觉越来越强烈——然后他看到了斯内普的眼睛。斯内普也活跃了起来，眨了眨眼睛，然后表情又恢复了那种典型的严厉。“嗯，这真是太好了，”他说道，声音好像有点尖酸。“这是不是意味着我们可以离开了？”斯内普转向纳威，期待地问。

纳威点点头。“他们觉得小矮星彼得的危险性不足以让你们继续留在这儿避险了。你们想什么时候走都行。”

“那现在就是个好时机。”斯内普说着，冲出房间，黑袍在身后翻滚。

哈利张了张嘴，又闭上了。现在？现在就走？都结束了吗？有点太快了吧！“真是好消息，纳威，”哈利说，并且尽量不让自己的声音显得有点惊慌失措。“我得去收拾行李了。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不，不用，我能行的。听着，咱们以后再聚在一块庆祝好吗？我现在……我得走了……”

“当然，哈利。”纳威困惑的声音在他身后响起，他两步并一步地奔上了楼。

斯内普的房间里几乎已经收拾完毕了，哈利的肚子紧绷着，他只剩几分钟的时间来陈述自己的观点了。“我什么时候能再见到你？”这话脱口而出，该死的，他的语气听起来和科尔尼一样绝望可怜。这可不是他的范儿。

“不会再见了。”斯内普的声音里没有多余的感情。

“为什么不会？我觉得我们相处得很好……”哈利小声说。

“所以呢？我提醒你，我们就要回到现实世界了。一切都结束了。”

“但为什么？”

斯内普转过身，对他怒目而视。“我说是就是。我想先说结束。就这么办。”他用一种异常凶狠的声音补充道，背挺得笔直，下巴高高翘起。

“……你的意思是如果你不说结束，总有一天我会说结束？”

“不可能吗？你就是那种只想及时行乐的男孩，所以结束是最好的结局。”

“你凭什么这么说？”哈利问道。“任何时候我想要的都不单单是行乐！我一直在尝试着跟你交换更深的拥抱之类的东西！”

斯内普又背对着他了。“也许是，也许不是。征服的主要意义，是在于别人知道你征服了某人。征服后你会立刻感到无聊。真的，波特，你不值得我付出努力。”

哈利深吸了一口气，他本来准备了很多有说服力的说辞……但听到斯内普最后这句话他快喘不上气了。“我不值得？我不值得吗？你这个恶毒的老混蛋！你才是那个不值得我努力的人！你从来不肯尝试——你太害怕了！”

“噢，对，我是个胆小鬼，”斯内普轻蔑地说。“我差点忘了。”

“没错。”哈利低声说。“你每次都想走捷径。你想以自己的方式结束的唯一原因是确保它永远不会开始。没什么事值得你去努力，你最后会因孤独而痛苦，因为你从不接纳任何人，斯内普。你知道吗，这不是我的缺点，是你的。”

斯内普还没来得及说话，哈利便转身跑下了楼梯。

这次谈话可能是他们之间的最后一次。不过最后这段话对斯内普很有意义。

哈利在楼梯口遇上纳威，急忙擦了擦眼睛。“我想出去喝一杯，”他说。“我只是……实在被关的太久了。”

纳威盯着他。“你没事吧？你的行李呢？”

“等他走了之后我今晚再回来取。”哈利恶狠狠地说。“我再也没法忍受和他待在一起一分一秒了。”他推开了纳威。

“你确定你没事？”纳威焦急地喊道。

“我很好，”哈利有点恼火。“别大惊小怪的。我晚上就回来，”他保证道。

（20）

（蜘蛛尾巷，斯内普家中）

  
斯内普叹了口气，把行李里最后一件东西拿了出来。这工作他花了大半天时间才做完——他真的不想一而再再而三想起波特，于是他花了很长时间待在实验室里摆弄着，试图通过熬制一种复杂得可笑的魔药来分散自己的注意力。最后他放弃了，上楼继续收拾东西。他讨厌没完成的工作。

然后他走到厨房去泡了杯茶。蜘蛛尾巷比格里莫广场可舒服多了——除了储藏在实验室罐子里的真菌外，没有任何可疑的细菌，家具都是结实可靠的，没有人老想朝他扑过去……

他有点后悔地想，他真的需要波特。

也许他应该假设波特是无辜的，不是生性放浪。毕竟他们已经do i好几个星期了，没有任何迹象表明这个小家伙突然失去了兴趣。而且波特似乎确实总是不顾一切要制造更多的相处机会，而不仅仅是打一pao。他想要拥抱，想要聊天，他似乎对斯内普的想法和生活很感兴趣。

西弗勒斯想告诉自己，离开了格里莫广场的囚禁，这段感情是不可能长久的。波特的朋友和那群令人恐惧的崇拜者的追逐肯定会让他把注意力移开……只是所有人对波特来说从没有什么不同。他非常独立，他与一个亲密的朋友或同事的争吵和他与敌人的争吵一样激烈。这一点，实际上是斯内普特别赞赏和尊重的品质之一。

哦，见鬼，他真应该向波特道歉，是不是？他之前变成了偏执狂，让他的忧虑压倒了他本应很容易分辨出的事实。如果波特真想甩了他，那肯定不会藏着掖着的。

他想，他应该去找找那只火红的小巨怪，然后让波特知道，虽然他的确有很多让自己发疯的臭毛病，但斯内普确信，「花花公子」这一项肯定不在其中。于是他穿上斗篷，在扣纽扣的时候又犹豫了一会儿。放低身段求人确实不是他的本性。追求那个男孩会让他觉得很糟。会不会显得太软弱了？也许最好还是等波特主动来找他……

一阵敲门声响起，西弗勒斯松了口气，又有点忧心忡忡。他还没完全准备好。尽管如此，他还是脱下斗篷，抚平长袍去开门。

“你——怎么在这儿？”他很困惑。在他所有的学生中，即使有人能有胆量出现在他家门口，那也绝不会是隆巴顿。现在，隆巴顿站在他门前，满脸惊恐。

“您——您看见哈利了吗？”

“没有。为什么这么问，发生什么了？”

隆巴顿低头看着他的脚，脸因为担忧皱了起来。“我们根本没抓住马尔福。我们抓住的是小矮星……”

“我还以为，即使是你这样的蠢货，只要大概检查一下也能看出区别来。”斯内普冷冷地说。

“他是喝了复方汤剂。直到几个小时前才逐渐失效。我们想联系您，但您的飞路被挡住了，所以他们派我过来看看。”

“我前几年就把壁炉从飞路网删除了。所以卢修斯还活着？”

隆巴顿点点头。“哈利也一直没回来。”

“什么？”

“他，他看起来心烦意乱。他说他要出去喝一杯，然后晚点会回格里莫广场拿东西，但……他一直都没回去。”

斯内普咽了口唾沫，试图把内心深处升起的恐惧感压下去。“凤凰社的其他人都知道吗？”

“知道。他们觉得很快就能找到哈利，他只是出去庆祝了，只是还没回家而已……总之大家都在找他。”

“愚蠢！”斯内普说。“明知道他已经被抓住了还这么浪费时间！”

“我们不认为他被抓了，”隆巴顿抗议道，不过他的声音里充满了歉意。“我们只是怀疑。我还以为他会和您在一起呢……”

斯内普有点不敢看他的眼睛。“你为什么这么想？”

“呃……我不是聋子，虽然我知道您认为我是个十足的白痴，但我不是真蠢。”纳威回答道。“你们或者大吵一架，几天都躲着对方，或者好几个小时都一块儿待在房间里？不管对方什么时候出现在房间里，都要大声叫着名字引起对方注意。还有他那种特殊的颤颤巍巍的叫声……别担心，我不会告诉任何人的……唉，我真心希望他跟您待在一起。”

“没有。离开格里莫广场之后我就再没见过他，”斯内普深深地吸了一口气。“带我去见金斯莱，然后把其他人召回。他们方法错了。”

看来斯内普要负责这件事，隆巴顿松了口气。“是的，先生。”


	11. 21-22

（21）

哈利的脑袋耷拉到一旁。他觉得摇摇晃晃的，可人却动不了，胳膊和腿都失去了知觉，好像瘫痪似的。很怪异。

“嘶……”他使出浑身的力气想动。

“别动。”一个冷酷的声音响起。哈利这才意识到他被抓住了，想抬头看看是谁。

是卢修斯·马尔福吗？一定是他。可凤凰社不是抓住他了吗？他怎么跑掉的，又是怎么抓住他的？

哈利尽了最大的努力还是想不起自己什么时候撞到了马尔福。他所能回忆起来的，就是去酒吧喝了几杯啤酒，反思这次恋爱怎么搞砸的。刚开始的时候，他怀疑斯内普是否会认真对待他，但就是忍不住想尝试一下。后来，他以为自己快成功了——他确信斯内普对他有了更深的感情，突然之间，水到渠成，他们蜷缩在沙发上，一丝不挂，身心无比舒适，他甚至以为他们可以这样直至天荒地老。

简直是疯了，他竟然以为和斯内普这种人在一起能长久。斯内普根本没有真正的情感，对诸如在沙发上拥抱这样的事嗤之以鼻。毫不忠诚——哈利怎么会忘记斯内普对邓布利多做了什么呢？当然，据说一切都是为了凤凰社的伟大利益，但又何尝不是斯内普得以继续隐藏身份的方法？除了他自己之外，他对任何人都不忠诚……

“我们很快就到了。”马尔福肯定地说着，把哈利的思绪拉回到现在的处境中。

他只记得他去酒吧，满脑子都是斯内普，喝着酒……

“唔……”他勉强发出一点声响，想问问他们的目的地是哪里。

卢修斯·马尔福轻声笑了起来。“找个安全的地方，”他带着沾沾自喜的口气，用平滑悦耳的语调说。“绝对安全的地方。”

22

当斯内普回到格里莫广场时，凤凰社的其他成员已经集合完毕了。金斯莱意识到了他们的失误，想挽回局面。所有人都围在桌边，金斯莱站在最前端，做出下一步指示。

“我们知道他在哪儿了，现在想办法进去，不惜「一切手段」把哈利带出来。”金斯莱说。斯内普敏锐地察觉出这话里有话。

“从现在开始，我来接手指挥权。”斯内普宣布道。他大步走到桌前，取代了金斯莱的位置。所有人都非常惊讶。

“西弗勒斯，我不认为——”金斯莱开口了。

“问题在于——马尔福和哈利已经在一起好几个小时了，就因为你开始根本没意识到他遇到了危险。你刚才的命令是想把马尔福杀了？如果你真这么办，波特也会没命。”

金斯莱皱起了眉。“我们还没开始行动呢。”

“如果你们开始行动了，可能比什么都不做更糟。为什么要杀了马尔福？”

罗恩·韦斯莱举起了手。“因为他抓住了哈利，还有可能会折磨他！”他气愤地说。

“愚蠢。马尔福不是那种人。如果是贝拉特里克斯或者芬里尔又或者其他人，我会和你一样担心。但马尔福不同，他既不是虐待狂也不是疯子。他要达到某种目的。猜猜看是什么？”

格兰杰彬彬有礼地举起了手。“他想让德拉科逍遥法外。”

“有可能。”

“不，我们很清楚，因为他留了一张字条。”

“什么字条？”

她指了指桌子，桌上放着一封简短的信，由马尔福独特的笔迹写就。「我抓住了波特。只要你们把我儿子放了，我就把波特放了。让家养小精灵把回信送到有求必应屋。」没有落款，但斯内普很容易就能认出是谁写的。写字的人多少有些高傲，尤其是字母q，显得特别自鸣得意。

“所以，你们应该注意到，他没有威胁要伤害波特。”

“我们必须进去，让他知道抓走哈利的后果！”韦斯莱嚷道，一个拳头重重砸在桌子上。

“过于冒失。我认为马尔福不会伤害波特，尽管波特可能会激怒他。但袭击城堡是不现实的，毕竟是霍格沃茨。”

“我们不会袭击霍格沃茨的，西弗勒斯。”麦格提醒他。“城堡属于我们。”

“但你知道怎么进入有求必应屋吗？尤其是有人在使用它的时候？”

麦格看上去也没了办法，房间里的其他人也同样。“有求必应屋在有人使用时，一般情况下别人是进不去的。”格兰杰犹豫地说。“尤其是里面有一个人时，他不想让你进入，那你是不可能打开门的。但哈利也在里面，他肯定想打开门让人进来救他吧？”

斯内普思索了一下。“哈利可能没办法去想。他很可能被灌了某种毒药正在昏睡。所以我们要用别的办法。”

“你真是老奸巨猾。”韦斯莱家双胞胎里的一个指着他说，声音有些怨恨。

斯内普冷冷地朝他笑了笑。“卢修斯，你真幸运，我们这儿有两个蠢蛋。”


	12. 23-24

（23）

卢修斯扛着哈利，作势要往地上一摔。哈利心中一凛，但出乎意料他被扔在了一个软垫上……哈利花了点功夫让自己心跳平静下来，接着想弄清自己在哪儿。现在眼前都是模模糊糊的，让他没法准确判断现在的情况。

卢修斯.马尔福出现在他眼前，哈利盯着他的脸——看不清。哈利不禁假想到傲罗会问他：“你看到绑架你的人了吗？如果再见到他，你会认出他吗？是这个人绑架的你吗？”哈利会悲伤地摇摇头说：“恐怕不是的，虽然他长得很像绑架犯，但那个人的脸要模糊的多。”

“感觉还好？”马尔福有些强硬地问。

哈利从来没这么不好过。他觉得脑血管砰砰直跳，无法思考，四肢依然是瘫痪状态。他可怜地呻吟着，马尔福朝他冷冷地笑了笑。

“看起来很好。我隔段时间要给你再吃一次药，所以当你特别想离开这儿时一定要告诉我，好吗？现在就这么待着吧，思考思考宇宙的奥秘。”

哈利转了转眼珠，想看看房间里的情况。他的注意力被一个四四方方的大家伙吸引住了，他觉得他以前在哪儿见过。“咯，”他哼了一声。

卢修斯顺着他的眼神看了过去。“你说消失柜？不用担心，我暂时把他弄坏了。”他对哈利说。

消失柜。曾经德拉科就是用这个柜子进入霍格沃茨的。哈利感到一阵恐惧。他们在霍格沃茨！如果卢修斯出去袭击学生怎么办？哈利恨不得马上跳起来——可惜他动不了。

“别这么沮丧，”卢修斯建议道。他转过身去，走向一张突然出现的小桌子。“在我的要求得到满足之前，你就在这儿待着。之后你就可以自由地回到你随心所欲的快乐生活里了，比如参加胜利游行之类的。当然，如果我的要求得不到满足，那你就走不了了。”他补充道。

哈利紧张起来，他想挣扎，想站起来，可他的四肢似乎灌了铅，根本不受他的控制。

眼下他能怎么办呢？如果马尔福的要求得不到满足，谁能阻止他下一步行动呢？罗恩和赫敏可能会拼命努力，但他们根本不是马尔福的对手。凤凰社呢？哈利相信他们在乎他，但肯定不会像伏地魔还在的时候那么重视他。哈利对抗黑魔王的任务已经完成，他对他们来说就没那么重要了，对吗？而对斯内普来说，他是最不重要的，斯内普很可能压根不想管这件事，还得讽刺这是哈利自找的……

哈利闭上眼睛。没人会救他，没人能救他。如果生活教会了他什么道理，那就是你必须学会自己照顾自己。他必须自己想办法，在他行动不便且孤立无援的当下。

（24）

斯内普仔细研究着所有相关材料。韦斯莱上交了那张属于波特的活点地图。它现在被贴在墙上，上面并没有显示出卢修斯·马尔福和波特在有求必应屋。斯内普首先做了最坏的打算，波特可能已经死了。但他认为卢修斯没有那么愚蠢，而且也可能没有虐待波特。无论如何，马尔福是不会用拳头直接揍人的人，当然如果他要用什么肮脏的黑魔法……不过斯内普对他是否会这么做仍然持怀疑态度。

斯内普皱起眉头，羽毛笔在面前的羊皮纸上顿了顿。他列了一份可能打开有求必应屋的方法清单，从使用烟雾到用火球炸开，但每一种都看起来不太奏效。

这房间存在于霍格沃茨已经相当久了，但直到最近才被众人皆知。据斯内普所知，如果已经在房间里的人不想让你进去，你就进不去。

卢修斯很聪明，作为一个食死徒来说也算比较理智，但他也很有可能杀了男孩后自杀，不然依他的所作所为肯定得回阿兹卡班。如果他的要求无法得到满足，那他根本不可能毫发无伤地释放波特。

他该怎么回复马尔福的字条呢？他应该欺骗性地答应条件，然后争取营救波特的时间吗？试着耍点小花招？——比如把回信直接回复给波特？或者用一个狡猾的咒语让看信的人无法行动？不，这都很危险，他不能拿波特的生命开玩笑。

斯内普靠在椅背上，两手微曲，指尖相互对敲着。他竭力压抑着内心不断涌起的怒火。波特是他的，他妈的，如果马尔福识相点就什么也别干。斯内普恶狠狠地想着报复的手段：他要把马尔福变成一袋燕麦，喂给海格那儿养的最让人讨厌的猛兽；或者把毒药灌进他的喉咙，让他五脏六腑都黏在一起；又或者把他交给韦斯莱双胞胎和他们那别出心裁又龌龊的小脑瓜。

他轻轻蹭了蹭鼻梁，不行，先想想怎么救波特吧。

他要快点回复这个字条。不管怎样，应该能争取一些时间……谈判中保持开放的对话很有必要。斯内普用舌头轻轻舔了舔羽毛笔的笔尖，陷入了沉思。他要对马尔福说……


	13. 25-26

（25）

哈利听到卢修斯轻轻地哼起歌，就醒了过来，并且觉得有点毛骨悚然：这个罪犯语气温和，心情不错的样子，和绑架或者杀人之类的行为很不协调……

“我们小哈利感觉怎么样？”卢修斯问。“我们换一种药好吗？如果我要向他们证明你还活着，那你得保持足够的清醒来和他们交流。”

哈利眨眨眼睛。这话似乎是从很远的地方传出来的，重重叠叠，好像声音在到达他耳朵之前，在一个隧道里变成了弹来跳去的回声。他又累又渴，想喝点水，然后继续打盹。他又想坐起来，把注意力集中在卢修斯身上找出点破绽，但他的身体根本不配合。

爆裂声把哈利吓了一跳，房间中央突然出现了一个家养小精灵。“多比在这里，哈利·波特！”他说道。“多比正在检查你是否安然无恙！”

哈利此刻只想揉揉血管突突跳起的太阳穴。他挤了一个微笑给多比表示他没事。随后一杯水出现在他的面前，这让哈利困惑地眨了眨眼。

“哈利·波特想要一杯水，”多比解释道，然后又更大声地补充道：“但你真正想要的是——哎哟！”卢修斯踹了多比一脚，小精灵闭上了嘴。

“你忘了你的主人是谁吗？”那人冷冷地说。“有给我的回信吗？”

“……是的，”多比不情愿地说。他举起一个信封，让它悬在空中。“多比过会儿再来看哈利·波特。”他许诺道，然后消失了。

卢修斯打开了信封。“‘亲爱的马尔福，’”他大声念着信，“‘我不仅不能答应你的要求，还想把这封信塞到你自命不凡的屁股里’……真是太粗鲁了，”他说着，扬起了眉毛。“‘爱你的，西弗勒斯’……年纪大了越来越厚颜无耻，真希望他能尊重我，否则我得割下你的一只耳朵送给他了。不过我们还有时间。”他坐回椅子，开始写信回复。“有的是时间。”他喃喃地说。

西弗勒斯……西弗勒斯给卢修斯写了回信，什么回信？卢修斯有没有索要赎金？这代表西弗勒斯还在乎他对吗？哈利靠在软垫上，又开始觉得头晕。至少西弗勒斯知道他遇到了什么事。

这会儿卢修斯又哼起小曲儿，哈利使劲咽了口唾沫，怀疑自己还能不能活着离开这个地方……而且，听着刚才西弗勒斯回信的态度，他觉得不太妙。

哈利觉得自己恐怕已经是个弃子了。他闭上眼睛，放任自己继续受制于卢修斯给他灌下的魔药中。

（26）

斯内普又读了一遍卢修斯的回信。信很短，态度诚恳，简直让人松了口气。至少没有哗众取宠，没有大谈特谈他们将如何偿还债务，如何报复，唠叨波特如何把一切都毁了，或者大谈他从前的功绩。

他只是写道：“我已经给我儿子写了信。我金库里的所有东西都转移到了欧洲或南美的中立银行。现需两个最新型号的飞天扫帚，没有施过任何篡改魔咒的。48小时之内我要出发。只有不到两天了，时间不等人，亲爱的西弗勒斯。”

“斯内普教授？”

西弗勒斯抬起头。他霸占了阿不思——现在是米勒娃——的办公室，把所有人都赶了出去好让他仔细考虑一下形势，但他知道大家不会一直安静等待。“什么事，隆巴顿？”

“我想——也许您该让罗恩别再往墙上扔魔咒了。倒不是说这会对哈利产生什么危险，而是我觉得他根本不可能成功——刚才一个障碍重重反弹回来击中了他的脑袋。赫敏和他讲道理，可他根本不听……您明白我的意思吧？”

斯内普叹了口气。“你希望我怎么做？”

“让他停手，要不就去死？”纳威建议道。“因为只有从您嘴里说出的话能让人冷静……我们都在想办法，只有他那么冲动，让我们很难集中精力。”

斯内普站起身。“好吧。正好我也认为可以开始围攻了，就从那个位置开始实施A计划。你照我说的把哈利的东西带来了吗？”

“带来了，他的箱子就在门外。”

“拿来吧。”西弗勒斯说着，做了个手势。纳威把箱子拎进来后，看着斯内普举起魔杖说了声“速速变大”，然后打开箱子在里面翻找着。

“您在干什么？”纳威有点困惑地问。

“心理战，”斯内普低声说。“我们不知道卢修斯是否能从墙的另一边看到我们的行动，但我敢打赌，因为他需要……无论如何，我要表明我的态度，只要我能确定我所做的不会白费，”他有些推测性地补充道。“当然，不是旧魁地奇杂志——他留着这杂志干什么？他的毛衣？有象征性，是的，但还缺少意义……”突然，斯内普的眼睛亮了起来。“很好，”他急促地吸了口气，“是啊。我不该错怪他是个及时行乐的浪荡子……”斯内普轻声说。

“呃……让马尔福知道您和哈利的亲密关系会……让他意识到他面对的是怎样的敌人？”纳威提出自己的设想。

斯内普猛地抬起头。“差不多，”他承认道。他把哈利的内裤系在棍子的一头，然后把它提起来。“走吧，”他说。

“呃，既然您提到了，”纳威疑惑地说，“A计划到底是什么？”

斯内普回头看了一眼隆巴顿，“泼强酸，”他愉快地回答。

“哦老天……”


	14. 27-29

（27）

卢修斯坐在转椅上来回转着，看上去兴致盎然。“强酸……的确是我们德高望重的魔药教授的选择，可是没用，恐怕没用……”

哈利眨了眨眼。在过去的几个小时里，卢修斯把红色的药换成了蓝色的，把它们灌进了哈利的喉咙。蓝色那款感觉更好一点，虽然他仍然无法控制自己的身体——就像掉进了一大桶厚厚的泥浆里——但他的头脑变清醒了，舌头也不再黏在上牙膛上了。

“你说西弗勒斯？”他问道，声音沙哑。

“毫无疑问。看看他在干什么……再多倒一些可能会有点用，他应该清楚这一点。不过我不明白的是那条内裤……他到底要告诉我什么？”

哈利眯起了双眼。这堵墙从里向外看是透明的，虽然在另外一边的人看来只是一堵普通的墙。西弗勒斯来回踱步，沮丧地皱着眉头，纳威和罗恩把冒着烟的东西倒在墙上。赫敏和麦格站在一旁和金斯莱商量着什么，而走廊对面的墙上竖着一根旗杆，上面吊着——

“那是我的内裤。”哈利惊讶地发现。

卢修斯瞥了他一眼。“这说明什么？”他有些困惑。“我认为斯内普恐怕是用错了方法，但至少提供了点乐子。在他们开始认真对待我的要求之前，我们可能得在这儿待上一段时间了。”他微微一笑。

哈利盯着自己的内裤也笑了起来。他明白了。

“你笑什么，昏头昏脑的小子？”卢修斯有点好奇。

哈利咯咯笑个不停。“他什么也没告诉你。”哈利说。但他传达给我的信息清楚极了。

西弗勒斯很快就要来救他了。他对此深信不疑。

哈利想，他自己也应该设法脱身。作为救世主活了这么久，如果这次不做英雄而只当个受害者，可不是他的本性。

尽管如此，他还是期待着看到西弗勒斯为了救他而所做的一切。

（28）

“得试试B计划。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。他不能再像一只关在笼子里的动物似的踱来踱去了；如果来回走动开开脑洞会有任何效果的话，那房间早就打开了——波特伏在地上，全身赤裸，绑着绳结……他强迫自己把注意力从墙上移开，怒视着着地板上流下的化学物，它已经开始腐蚀砂浆了。“把这儿的垃圾清理干净，”他说。

“谁？我吗？”纳威看起来有点着急。

“给你一点免费的忠告，隆巴顿。如果你表现得好像这个命令是专门针对你的，其他人也会顺其自然以为这活儿是你的。但如果你像韦斯莱一样装聋作哑，那么其他的蠢货，比如刚才的你，肯定会以为这活儿是给他们的。明白吗？”

“抱歉，但我不认为逃避责任是很好的品质。”纳威反对道。

“谬论。逃避和承担都很有效，”斯内普指出。“你去哪儿，韦斯莱？我告诉过你要把这儿清干净。”

罗恩目瞪口呆。“可是你在跟纳威说话。”他争辩道。

“对，对。我需要和隆巴顿一起商量B计划，而你，把这儿打扫干净。走吧，隆巴顿。”

“我们去哪儿？”纳威像条听话的小狗，在他身后小跑着。

“温室。”

“那么您是认为某种神奇的蔓生植物能穿墙而过吗？”

斯内普停了下来，有些讶异地看着他。“没有这种可能性吗？”

“并不现实，”纳威侃侃而谈。“也许有些非常强大的魔法植物可以做到，但可能需要几个月的时间。我不认为任何植物会比腐蚀性的酸更有效。”斯内普注意到，在隆巴顿谈论他最喜欢的话题时，话语间那些常带着的“嗯”和“呃”都不见了。

“该死。那执行C计划吧。”

“C计划是什么？”

“我必须自己考虑所有的计划吗？”他朝走廊走去，罗恩正忙着用一块破布把药水吸干，然而布溶解了。

“如果我们骗马尔福向外看，让他想要有一扇窗户，有求必应屋会给他变出一扇来……这样可行吗？然后我们可以打破窗户？”纳威建议道。

“不太可行。我敢肯定他已经能看得见外面了。”

“鉴于您已经自封为行动领袖了，”纳威指出。“您得想出一个好的C计划。”他强烈建议。

西弗勒斯陷入了沉思。他能拿出什么来对付卢修斯呢？他可否……让博格特和家养小精灵一起进去？不，家养小精灵控制不了它，它可能会变成一件衣服……即使博格特进去了，他也有可能变成摄魂怪袭击哈利，而哈利恐怕无法反击。而且斯内普拿不准它遇到卢修斯会变出什么来——也许是分叉的发梢？

“很好，大家都休息去吧。”斯内普突然面带平静地说，示意大家离开。“实施C计划，”他低声对隆巴顿说。“逆反心理。”

他提高了声音，“如果你喜欢哈利，可以留下他！”他对墙内的人说。“我一点也不在乎。我还可以给你留一份杀人方法清单。我特别喜欢掐死他那个方法，有种亲力亲为的感觉……”

他等了一分钟，然后拖着纳威离开。

“呃，我不觉得这方法可行。”纳威有点困惑。

“值得一试。”

“接下来怎么办？”

“我和你一样猜不到。”

纳威回望那面墙，眉头紧锁。“坚持住，哈利。”

斯内普什么也没说，但他内心有种东西呼应了这种情绪。他们快没时间了。

（29）

哈利抬头看着卢修斯。“你的头发就像瀑布，”他惊讶地说。一切好像都闪闪发亮，他闭了闭眼，又慢慢睁开，一切似乎还是闪闪发亮。他的眼睛没毛病，可能他的脑子出了问题。

卢修斯的一只眉毛慢慢扬起。“是吗？”

“对，很漂亮。你的头发……非常非常……美。只可惜你是个内心特别丑陋的混蛋。”哈利添上一句。“不像斯内普。你们正好相反。斯内普看起来又刻薄又讨厌，但他的内在只是一只毛茸茸的大猫咪，头发油乎乎的……可内心真的很美。而且，他是哈利·波特的人，从里到外。”哈利宣布道。他想到了什么，咯咯笑了起来。

卢修斯看上去对这些话并不特别感兴趣，但现下他也没别的事情可以娱乐了。“我相信你心情好是因为魔药的缘故。可我必须提醒你，你被绑架了，而且可能要死了。”

“别想威胁我……你不会那么做的，”哈利说。“你这么无能。”

卢修斯的眼睛眯了起来。

“但是！嘿！我心情很好，感觉很棒！我感觉很……完美，快乐……”哈利朝那人灿烂地笑了起来。斯内普来救他了，他在尝试各种方法救他，意识到这一点让他又惊讶又兴奋。现在，哈利的头晕和四肢无力已经不能影响他的情绪了，他甚至觉得他可以上天。

卢修斯看上去很不高兴，而哈利的情绪越来越高涨。

哈利虽然动弹不得，但他要尽力而为逃出去。“嘿，我们一起唱首歌怎么样？”他灵机一动，问道。

“你再说一遍？”

“LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN...（伦敦大桥塌下来，塌下来……）”哈利大声唱上了。

“闭嘴！你想尝尝昏迷咒吗？！”

“我不闭嘴。斯内普很快会让多比来检查我的身体。你也知道斯内普不会白白答应你的条件，所以最好让他知道我没事……MY FAIR LADY（歌词：我美丽的淑女）”

卢修斯攥紧了魔杖，但他深吸一口气，忍住了。

哈利冷冷地笑了。他怀疑卢修斯耐心已经快消失殆尽。一旦抓到机会，他必须把这房间的控制权握在手里。


	15. 30-31

（30）

当斯内普又一次经过有求必应屋外走廊的时候，他发现老韦斯莱和他儿子正用一根金属棒挖墙脚。

“你在——搞什么鬼？”他尽量用他最冷淡的声音问道。

“这叫渡鸦棍（ravenbar），可以用它打开东西之类的，”亚瑟的表情非常坚定。“我们相信，如果有足够的时间，我们可以撬开墙把哈利救出来。”

“老天——我想问问你为什么不用勺子？说不定效果还更好。而且，这玩意应该叫撬棍（crowbar，crow和上文raven原意均为乌鸦，亚瑟记错），就算你花一千年的时间在这儿撬，直到卢修斯都死在里面了，但哪怕他还在里面，想保护自己不受你们这些疯子的伤害，这房子就会一直提供庇护。坦白说，现在我更希望和卢修斯在一块。他那儿更安稳。”

亚瑟怒目而视，罗恩全身紧张了起来。他把撬棍扔到地上，金属的碰撞声让所有听到的人都有些退缩。“很好！”他咆哮道。“既然你是领导者，那你到底准备怎么做？你要救他对吗？那就他妈的为他战斗！”

斯内普轻轻摇了摇头。“你认为必须战斗吗韦斯莱先生？那些毫无意义的烟雾和火花才能表明我们在努力吗？你想要看到一场花里胡哨的表演，好让你拍手叫好？”

他怒气冲冲地冲过走廊，高声喊道：“到我身后集合！”

当人群匆匆汇集后，斯内普举起一只手，火花的噼啪声渐渐响起。走廊里的空气似乎也被抽取过来，被斯内普充满力量的手不断吸引。然后他朝有求必应屋的方向伸出一只手，咆哮着：“Glomus Ignis！（本文自创：火球闪现）”

所有人因为强烈的恐惧而扑倒在地，一个巨大的光球轰鸣着从斯内普的指尖爆发出来，撞在墙上，发出回响，地基也在摇晃。随着火球的消失，橘红色的火焰在每个人眼球上留下了震撼的光影。墙被熏黑，且留下了一个凹痕，但并没有其他的破损，更没有穿透……

“看到了吗？这就是焰火表演。最多优点娱乐作用。马尔福想要被有求必应屋保护，是的，只要他在里面他就会很安全。愚蠢的正面攻击，永远不会有用……永远……”斯内普的声音渐渐低了下来。

韦斯莱们看上去有点泄气，斯内普推开他们，回到了办公室。正面攻击不会奏效，除了看起来非常愚蠢外，毫无作用。

是的，如果他要进去，他会悄悄进去。

（31）

卢修斯掐住了哈利的鼻子，然后等他憋地不得不张嘴呼吸的时候，往他的嘴里倒了两剂迷醉药。哈利一阵剧烈地咳嗽，把卢修斯灌进去的药都吐出来了。

哈利瞪着他，双眼充盈着呛咳带来的泪水。“我恨你，”他哽咽着说。

“这么说，我这些虐待手段还没能把你迷住？真想知道西弗勒斯是怎么办到的。”卢修斯冷笑着回答。

这时，多比带着斯内普的回信冲进了房间，卢修斯把信夺了过去。“出去，”他厉声对小精灵说。

“多比正在检查——”家养小精灵准备看看哈利的情况。

“滚！”卢修斯吼道，多比立刻消失了。他不能让家养小精灵给这个男孩提供任何帮助。卢修斯小心翼翼地打开信封，抽出羊皮纸。“我很怀疑你能在波特的陪伴下活7个小时，但如果你奇迹般地活过了7个小时，你会发现你的要求一个也没被满足。你忘乎所以了，卢修斯。我知道你其实是个懦夫，而且我还可以提醒你，在必须的时候，我会付出一切。伤害那孩子，你会后悔的。祝好，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯抽了抽鼻子。“狂妄无礼，”他低声咕哝着。“这个人过于自负。”

哈利懒洋洋地笑了。“而且他床上功夫还特别好呢，”他特别满意。

卢修斯眨了眨眼睛。“不过，在某种程度上，他是对的——跟你待在一块儿真是种折磨，比我当初策划这个行动的时候所预计的要可怕的多。”

“他有一个极其壮观的……diao。”哈利继续说，丝毫没有注意到别的人的脸色。“既令人惧怕，又该死的吸引人，而且……味道也很好。”他咯咯笑着补充道。

卢修斯从牙缝里挤出一声长长的、沮丧的嘶声。“以我的了解，他对待恋爱这事恐怕不像你这么认真。”他低声说。

哈利点了点头，眼里有点失落了。“是……他总是这样。”

卢修斯跪在男孩身边，举起一只手，用魔杖指着哈利的手掌。“神锋无影，”他低声咆哮道，同时拿出一张羊皮纸……哈利脸色苍白，因为他发现他的手掌正在往外冒血。

“你伤着我了。”哈利语气里充满惊讶。

卢修斯把哈利流血的手掌压在羊皮纸上，然后拿开，留下一个血迹斑斑的手印。“让我们看看他是不是认真的，好吗？”他抓起一支羽毛笔，沾了沾哈利手心里的深红色液体。

然后他用粗重的笔触将羽毛笔划过纸面。“你的不合作改变了我的时间规划。我只给你一个小时。别忘了，西弗勒斯——我已经一无所有了。”

卢修斯轻轻吹着着刚刚写完的羊皮纸，瞥见哈利呆滞的眼神正盯着自己皮肤上开始结痂的血迹。他完全可以治愈这个男孩，但没什么意义。要么斯内普马上合作，要么哈利·波特流更多的血。


	16. 32-33

（32）

“我们可以试试从下面挖地道，”有人建议。

“智商太低请不要提建议。我们在七楼。”斯内普指出。他把羊皮纸放在桌上，焦急地一次次抚平——波特受伤了。波特受伤是因为他思路不够清晰，行动不够迅速，行动不够努力。他用两只手使劲从眼睛搓到头顶，毕竟四十多小时没睡觉了——难怪他思绪混乱。

“造一个飓风。风的力量一定会把墙吹倒的！”

“还会吹倒城堡里每一面墙。还有别的主意吗？”

“我们可以降低石头的温度，使墙体结构变得脆弱，”格兰杰若有所思地说。

“不，不可行。有求必应屋必须完全满足卢修斯对安全的需要，它绝不会被这样简单篡改结构的。”

“我倒是有个决定想宣布一下。”一个阴沉的声音响起。斯内普抬头看见金斯莱站在门口，韦斯莱兄弟站在他两侧，这让斯内普感到一阵不安。金斯莱双臂交叉抱在胸前——在斯内普眼里，这是防御心理的表示。

斯内普什么也没说。

“什么决定？”隆巴顿紧张地问。

“乔治和弗雷德想出了一个让马尔福放弃抵抗的办法——甚至可能直接消灭他。”

“使用最新的高温粉末技术，我们相信，通过把大泡粉和其他一些秘制成分混合可以制造出一种混合物，而这种混合物遇到空气可以引爆。”

斯内普瞪大了眼睛，被这个疯狂的想法惊得说不出话来。“你是说‘大爆炸’？那个把格里莫广场的厨房给毁了的白痴杰作？（见04章）”

“能有用吗？”罗恩紧张地问。

“它绝对能把马尔福的脑袋打飞。”乔治恶狠狠地说。

“它也能把整座城堡炸飞，”斯内普怒气冲冲地说。“或者把波特也误杀了。你怎么能肯定打开信封时波特不会被波及？？”

“我们会控制药量让它形成一次局部爆炸，”弗雷德保证道。“一米直径。”

“这是我们最好的选择，”金斯莱说。“没时间了——只剩不到半小时。我们现在就得行动。”

“不行。”斯内普坚持道，他的胸口涌起一阵恐慌。

金斯莱狠狠地瞪了斯内普一眼。“我们不争论，也不谈判了。孩子们，给我一张你们所需物品的清单。”他转身头也不回地大步走出办公室，其他人也都跟着走了，走时还紧张地扭头看了看斯内普。很快，除了斯内普和纳威，办公室里没有其他人了。

“愚蠢，”斯内普表示极其藐视。“他们会杀了他！”

“那您打算怎么做？”纳威问道。“我们不能就这么屈服！不能放弃啊！”他语气里充满坚持。

斯内普盯着他。“哦，我们可以，”他低声说。“其实，我们可以放弃。”

（33）

“我还在流血……”哈利气若游丝地说，看着细细的血流顺着地板缝隙流淌。卢修斯没有回答。哈利试图把手握成拳止住血，但他的手指毫无力气。

卢修斯不断踱着步，目光冷漠，对哈利的状态毫不在意。“你只剩下15分钟了，”他指出。“我不介意死亡，你懂吗，”他像聊天似的说道。“死亡比看着我儿子在阿兹卡班度过余生要容易得多。”

哈利皱起了眉头。

“看来西弗勒斯的把戏用完了。他真的没怎么努力，你说是不是？”

“他——关心我。”哈利强调。

“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”哈利嘴上说，但他真的没什么底气。

“我从没听说过西弗勒斯关心过除他自己以外的任何人。如果他能容忍你的存在，通常是因为你对他有用处。”

“他如果对我没有感情，就不可能用我的内裤做旗子对我表决心，”哈利坚持道。“他想救我。”

“是吗？”卢修斯朝走廊扬了扬下巴，金斯莱和韦斯莱双子似乎正在那儿鼓捣一个信封。“他都不出现了。也许他已经放弃了。”

哈利眨了眨又变得模糊不清的眼睛，房间似乎比刚才旋转地更厉害了。“也许吧，”他轻声承认。“但我不会放弃他。”

卢修斯微微摇了摇头。“最后十分钟，男孩。你觉得这点时间够他做什么有用的事吗？”他弯腰坐回椅子上。“等他十分钟。然后我们就放弃幻想……”


	17. 34-35 (END)

（34）

“准备好了。”弗雷德说。

“多比在哪儿？”乔治焦急地问。

“我找他！”纳威一把抢过信封。

“嘿，小心点！”双子脸色煞白。“千万别摇晃！”

“哦对不起……”纳威表现地非常歉疚。“我马上带多比过来。”

“你可以把信封留下，然后再——”金斯莱话还没说完，纳威已经跑过了拐角处。

“快！”斯内普小声说，焦急地做了个手势。他退回办公室，纳威冲了进来，并随手关上了门。

“我们要怎么处理……这里面的东西？”

“我会把这里的玩意送到别的地方。”斯内普回答道，然后他挥了挥魔杖，纳威缩瑟了一下。

“您把它送到哪儿了？”

“海格的小屋。”

“什么？！”

“这是我短时间内能想到的唯一一个距离足够远，不会引起大规模爆炸和伤害，又是我力所能及的合理范围之内的地方，”他小心地打开信封。“给，拿着这个。”

“您会死的，”纳威认真地指出。“马尔福当场就会杀了您。您知道这一点对吗？”

斯内普望着远方，目光深邃。“波特总是觉得我——对他不是认真的。生命对我来说没那么重要，人们甚至可以意外地制造一个生命……相比之下，获得信任要困难得多。我准备好了。”

纳威眨了眨眼，好像没有听明白。“可我仍然觉得这是个坏主意。”他略带忧伤地说。

“你有更好的办法吗？”

“我们其实可以——”

“如果你有更好的办法，自己试试吧。”斯内普打断他。“可以开始了吗？”

纳威可怜兮兮地点了点头。“祝您一切顺利，”他说。

（35）

多比突然出现。“这是最后一封信了。我真希望这封信里大家充分对你表达了怀念之情，”卢修斯缓慢地说。“……因为显然他们什么要求都没满足。”说着，卢修斯翻开信封，把信纸展开。

信纸中央夹着的一个黑色东西滚了出来，落到地板上。卢修斯和哈利都困惑地盯着它看了一会儿。起初，它看起来像是一张多次折叠的黑纸，但哈利走近发现，它似乎比纸的材质要结实得多，而且看起来结构很复杂，比普通三维物体繁复得多，但被浓缩成了一个简单的正方形。

接着它从地上升了起来，翻腾着越升越高，然后一个人形在冒出的烟雾中渐渐直起了身子，直视着马尔福的眼睛说道：“你好，卢修斯。”

卢修斯张开嘴刚要说什么，斯内普立刻给了他一拳。然后趁他踉跄着向后退时，斯内普抓住了他的魔杖。两人扭打了一会儿，斯内普终于把魔杖从他手里夺了过来。

卢修斯一只手轻摸着自己的脸，张大了嘴。“你，竟敢把拳头招呼在我的脸上！”他声音里充满了职责。哈利觉得他没权利责备斯内普，因为他明明是一个绑匪，身上还背着很多罪行。但卢修斯·马尔福还是很义愤填膺。“你是野人吗？作为一个巫师你就不羞耻？”

斯内普眨了眨眼睛。“我想羞耻，但我没时间羞耻。你从没想过用身体反击对吗？”

“我也从没想过一丝不挂茹毛饮血，”卢修斯争辩道。“有些事情是文明巫师不会做的。”

斯内普抓着魔杖瞪着眼前人，心中默念开门。于是有求必应屋遵照他的意愿把门打开，哈利的朋友们蜂拥而入。金斯莱一把摁住马尔福，韦斯莱兄弟大声抱怨着没有爆炸，罗恩承认斯内普的法子非常高明。

大家都在乱哄哄地各说各话。“不管什么方法，总之殊途同归！”金斯莱总结道。“还有，我会让马尔福回到他应该回的地方——速速禁锢！”绳子从卢修斯脚下蹿出，抽打攀爬，最终把他牢牢捆住了。他依旧讥讽着金斯莱，金斯莱微微一笑。“我很大度的，我甚至可以满足你一个愿望——把你和你儿子关在同一间牢房里。”

“梅林，千万别跟我抱怨你不知道怎么惩罚别人，”斯内普惊讶地说。“和德拉科待上一个星期，他准得把他引以为傲的长发薅光。你们知道我指的是什么（作者太太玩儿发际线梗……）。”他平静地而带点恐吓似的补充道。“祝你和你的新室友好运。”当卢修斯被拖出房间时，他大声说。

结束了。斯内普叹了口气，然后低下头，跪在哈利身边。他注意到哈利脚下有一小滩血已经凝固住了。“救世主倒是热心肠，还帮绑架犯吓唬人，”他没好气地说。“哪儿受伤了？”

“只是手而已，”哈利说，想用一种轻蔑无所谓的态度挥挥手，但他根本没法把手举起来。

斯内普抽出魔杖，把男孩的伤口缝合好，为那手掌留下了一条白色的疤痕。他用指尖在上面轻轻划过，然后认真地说：“我待会儿带你去校医院。你得在那儿待到魔药效果消失为止。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，等你身体恢复结实点了，我们可以在霍格沃茨庄严的大厅里玩那个捉迷藏游戏，登高爬低，顺便吓坏学生们。”斯内普提议。

当他把哈利抱出有求必应屋时，哈利回头看了看。屋外墙凹凸不平，一大块烧焦的痕迹触目惊心，被强酸腐蚀的地板砖依旧冒着泡。

“真是费了好大一番功夫啊。但你成功了。”哈利笑着说。

斯内普撇了撇嘴，朝哈利皱起眉头。“你也挺费功夫的，”他柔声承认道。“但你也成功了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教授和哈利两人总是在互相试探，一个总是出于自尊保全体面，另一个弄不清教授的心思一次次受挫，同居+营救让他们完成了爱的互相渗透，最终HE。本作连载起始时间为2007年，完载时间不详。作者AbstractConcept是非常著名的HP同人作家，从2005年起直到2018年产出了数十篇同人作品。大家可以搜搜~


End file.
